


I Could Be Long Gone

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Derek Hale, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans alphas and betas are used to treating human omegas like objects. Stiles and his father have managed to hide for years the fact that Stiles is an omega. When Stiles arrives at Beacon Hills he meets one Scott McCall and his friends and family, who are hiding an even bigger secret.</p><p>It's almost everything that Stiles wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Be Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mary Lambert's [When You Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tac81bRvfC4)
> 
> This was kind of a monster of a fic. It's the first time an AU kind of runs off from me in such a way but I'm happy with the end result.
> 
> Totally unbeta'ed, so, sorry for the errors.
> 
> For an explanation about the rape/non-con warning, read the end notes.

Moving day was always stressful, specially since this was the second time they had moved during the past year and a half. His father did everything with a smile, but Stiles knew it wasn't easy for him. He had given up his job in law enforcement in order to have one that would allow him to relocate easily.

"Let the movers do their job, you go pick up some lunch, ok?"

His father said it casually, but it still stung to know why they had agreed this was the best way to get him out of the house while the movers were around. Alphas and betas would usually help, their strength would allow them to. Omegas wouldn't be allowed to help. Even if he were to try and do so it might tip off one of the movers as to his true nature.

"Sure, dad," he says, pretending to be annoyed at the request. He's supposed to be out of the house for at least an hour so that the movers can get all of the heavier items inside. He idles at a bookstore, where he notes with disgust that the new bestseller is by one of the fiercest anti-omega rights senators in the country. Misleadingly titled "To protect and serve", the back cover has a quote from the senator himself about how omegas are happier when they're kept away from the worries of everyday life by a firm Alpha.

He leaves the book and wanders over to the fiction area, trying to forget about it. But it's not like he can't ever forget how society treats omegas. From their first heat omegas must register as such and in doing so lose a lot of privileges. Omegas aren't allowed to drive because their heats are a threat to the security of others (not like an omega can't plan for the two heats he or she gets and year or feel a heat coming at least six hours before), everything they own is registered to their Alpha's name, and most are taken out of school after their first heat because schools insist they're safer at home where no Alpha can take advantage of them. Because the possibility of being forced to have sex (not rape) was the fault of their pheromones, not of entitled Alphas and betas.

Stiles had avoided all of this by not registering. After his first heat, his father quit his job and they moved and since then they've done the best they can to hide the fact that he's an omega. His status is still listed as "Neutral". He's not the first to do it but both his father and himself are aware that what they're doing is illegal. It's not as bad as falsely registering as beta, but if found out his father could be sent to jail for at least five years and Stiles would be sent to an omega housing facility to wait to be taken by any Alpha that would take him.

It also sucks because the only real difference between omegas and alphas is that omegas got heats. Both alphas and omegas are about 20% of the population (there were always a bit more omegas) and the remaining 60% were betas.

He buys a couple of sandwiches from a deli before heading back home, grateful to see the movers have gotten most of the stuff down from the truck. He finds his father unpacking his home office. They eat together while talking about nothing in particular and once the movers are out they finally feel relaxed again.

"So, did you like the town?" his father asks.

"Seems nice enough," Stiles answers.

"Ready for school on monday?"

Stiles nods. His next heat isn't due for a couple of months and he does have several natural hormone suppressants which help him not miss more than one school day when in heat. If he missed more than one school officials might feel the need to visit his house and make sure he's not hiding his omega status, which is exactly what he is doing.

"How much longer do you think we'll be able to hide this?" Stiles asks.

His father sighs. "I hope long enough for congress to recognize you're a person and not some breeding machine," he answers.

"And what if that doesn't happen?"

His father looks at him, expression serious. "I have an idea. I don't want to tell you just yet, get your hopes up in vain. For now let's just concentrate in keeping ourselves safe."

**\-----**

First day of school starts ok. He isn't asked to introduce himself in most of his classes for which he is thankful but he's sorely reminded of why he's hiding when he passes by the locker rooms and sees the photos of five omega students. The pictures are there to remind them they're not allowed inside "for their own protection". Stiles loses his appetite. Which sucks because he was on his way to lunch.

He still decides to go over to the cafeteria, but just as he's going down some stairs to get there he crashes into someone. He falls on his butt and his backpack rolls down the remaining steps without him. The guy he crashes into didn't even budge an inch.

"Hey, Stiles, you ok?"

"Yeah," Stiles answers, recognizing him. "Scott, right?"

Stiles had sat next to Scott in both Chemistry and Math, two classes where he had been asked to do the whole "tell a little about yourself to the class" thing. He was a bit shorter than him, but he was quite more muscular. He had a very friendly smile, unruly black hair, and a sort of uneven jaw that made him look adorable.

"Yup. Sorry, I didn't see you there," Scott says, helping Stiles up.

"My fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," Stiles says. "Man, you're a wall of muscle."

Scott laughs and blushes slightly. A pair of slender arms wrap around from behind him and Stiles notices the tall blonde Stiles assumes Scott was talking to.

"Yeah, but he's my wall of muscle," the blonde guy says, smirking. "Who's the new guy?"

The question is directed at Scott, who takes the chance to introduce them. "Stiles this is Isaac, my boyfriend. Do you have your lunch period now? We were just heading to the cafeteria if you want to come along."

Stiles almost nods before he remembers that he's not really in a place where being too friendly with anyone would be good for him. Even though Scott looked friendly enough he might end up being the one to report him if he thought he was an omega in hiding.

"Actually, I was going to my locker to get something," Stiles says, and both of them give him disbelieving looks. Scott looks at Isaac who just shrugs.

"Well, if you want to go there afterwards, find us. Ok?"

Stiles nods and takes his backpack from Isaac. "It's pretty cool that your parents are still letting you come to school," the blonde says. "Being an omega and all."

Stiles is very grateful that he's been practicing for a situation just like this. Instead of panicking and running away very, very fast like the surge in adrenaline in his body tells him to do, he just laughs. "I know I look scrawny but I'm actually still a neutral. Dad's pretty sure I'm beta otherwise he wouldn't let me drive by myself."

He's certain his voice was firm, so he's very worried when both Scott and Isaac again look at him like he said a very obvious lie. It's just a second before both of them are smiling again.

"Well, like I said, you're welcome to have lunch with us," Scott says, as if Isaac hadn't said anything. "Talk to you later."

Scott pulls on Isaac to get them moving and it looks innocent enough but Stiles is about to have a panic attack. What if they tell a teacher? Or worse, someone from the registry? He feels himself being watched and turns around just at the right time to see Scott and Isaac look at him before turning a corner.

Part of him wants to run home and tell his dad they have to leave, pronto. But not being in any of his classes after lunch would be a clear sign to them that they had hit the nail on the head. Maybe if he was forced to take a test at school he could say he had his first heat recently and with the move they hadn't had the chance to change his status officially.

He ran into a restroom and hid in one of the stalls, forcing himself to breathe deep because having a panic attack wouldn't help him. When he felt like he had his body under control he walked out.

There was nothing for him to do but wait until later. Maybe Isaac was just teasing?

As he sat and waited for his last period to start, he saw Isaac walk into the room alongside another tall blonde who didn't seem too nice judging from his expression.

"Hey Stiles," Isaac said, sitting next to him. The other blonde sat to his other side and Stiles really, really hoped this wasn't a test of sorts.

"This is Jackson, he's the captain of the lacrosse team." Jackson greeted him with a cocky smile. Stiles did a small wave towards him. "Hey, do you want to try for lacrosse? Our team's the best in the county and Jackson says this year we're making it to the state championship."

"That's because we're going to make it. And could you please stop asking every beta that enrolls into Beacon Hill High if they want to be on the team? You didn't even ask him if he liked lacrosse."

Jackson's tone is bored, as if he didn't want to be anywhere near Isaac, or Stiles for that matter.

However, he did call him "beta". Quite loudly. That could be good.

"I don't even know the first thing about lacrosse," Stiles says. "And I'm really not into sports."

It wasn't weird for betas to choose to not do sports in high school, specially once their hormone levels had balanced and they could register as betas instead of neutral since it meant they weren't in any danger of being outed as omegas.

"Didn't look like you were," Jackson answers. 

"Don't mind him," Isaac says when he sees Stiles is offended by Jackson's words. "He's kind of an ass."

"Yeah, the kind of ass that will have you running suicides at practice if you don't shut up."

The bell rings so the three of them shut up as their English class starts.

**\-----**

His father worries about the encounter with Isaac and they spend all of the afternoon nervous about any visits that might come and pretending to focus on the stuff they have to do. By evening his father looks more relaxed and tells him that a second day at school should be ok.

"But you get out of there the second you think you might be in any danger," he adds, voice stern. "I have no trouble leaving most of our stuff behind if it means keeping you safe."

Stiles rolls his eyes but he's glad his father is willing to do so much for him.

Next day he's arriving to school when he hears someone call for him. He turns and sees Scott and Isaac by Scott's motorbike, removing their helmets.

He waves and stands awkwardly, not really wanting to chat but not wanting to raise any suspicion by obviously avoiding them.

"Nice ride," Scott says, pointing at the jeep.

"Safe ride," Isaac adds, looking longingly at it. "Why can't you have a car?"

The question is directed at Scott, who laughs. "Because I like how you hug me when we're on the bike."

Isaac rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I think you two have a math class to get to so I'll just be on my way."

Isaac walks off, and Scott starts talking to Stiles. Part of the omega wants to make an excuse to put some distance between the two and the other part is just so insanely happy at having made a friend his age he can't stop grinning.

Scott introduces him to Lydia during their math class. She smiles politely, twisting her long strawberry blonde hair with her fingers. Scott explains she's Jackson's girlfriend. When Stiles points out that the book she has is for college level math she shrugs and says she just doesn't want to be bored.

Throughout the day he gets introduced to Scott's whole group of friends and Stiles almost feels like he's been handed from one person to the other as they change classes. At lunchtime he ends up sitting with Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and a friendly brunette who introduces herself as Allison, and Scott's girlfriend.

Stiles looks at Isaac, confused, and Isaac grins but no one seems to want to explain anything.

"Which means you basically know everyone except Danny," Scott says.

"I introduced them during our last period," Jackson says, bored. By now Stiles is 80% certain the asshole thing is just an act.

It turns out he had yet to meet Erica, a blonde girl who was almost aggressively attractive, and Boyd, her built-like-a-demigod boyfriend.

At first Stiles didn't want to get used to their company, and tried to keep quiet hoping they might get bored with him and leave. Scott, however, made it impossible for him to be nothing other than friendly and a week later he felt he had belonged to their group of friends for years.

His father warned him to the dangers, but still he was happy to see Stiles happy. Meeting outside school hours, however, was strictly prohibited, just to be on the safe side.

That was a challenge because Scott and his friend seemed very interested in seeing him after school. And even if he felt bad about not going to play videogames at Scott's place (Isaac also apparently lived with him, but that was another touchy subject), he had heard enough horror stories of omegas being found out at the houses of their supposed friends only for those "friends" to have their way with them against their will right then and there.

Scott seemed like an awesome guy, yes, but so had Matt until he had started suspecting about him being an omega.

Three weeks after moving into Beacon Hills Stiles woke up feeling a slight tingle on his skin. He showered as usual and as he arrived at school the tingle hadn't left, it was actually becoming stronger. He parked and got out of his jeep when he felt some moisture on his back, his omega lubricant, and he almost panicked.

Not since his first heat at thirteen years old had he felt this tingle. After that his father had gotten him his suppressants which made his heats manageable. This meant that not only was he about to go into heat in public, he was going to be in heat for at least two days. He got back into his jeep but he knew he wouldn't be able to drive back home, his vision was already blurring and he had to make a conscious effort not to rub his ass to his seat or anything.

"Stiles?"

His mind goes into full panic as he hears Scott's voice approach him. He gets out of his jeep and starts running, heading for the back of the school.

"Stiles!" Scott yells after him. Stiles hopes he can find somewhere, anywhere to hide and call his dad. He reaches the lacrosse field and stands behind the bleachers, thankful that there's no one there. It's then that he realizes he left his phone in his jeep, inside his backpack.

He hears footsteps approaching and starts sobbing silently as he realizes this is it. The secret's out and probably whoever found him is going to take advantage of his heat before making sure the whole school knows there's a sad, pathetic omega waiting to be claimed by anyone with some spare time. He won't even get to see his dad until after several alphas and betas have thoroughly fucked him

"Stiles," it's Scott's voice.

"Please," Stiles begs, sitting down on the floor and curling in on himself. "Please, don't hurt me."

"No one's going to hurt you, Stiles," Scott says, voice calm.

"No one saw him come this way," another voice, Jackson's, says. Stiles' throat closes at the sound of that and he tries to stand and run.

"No, Stiles, come on," Scott says, pulling him onto his lap. "You don't have to worry about anything. We're gonna get you to a safe place, ok?"

"Please, Scott, don't hurt me," Stiles begs again. He knows that in minutes he'll allow anyone to take him but he hopes Scott will take pity on him. "Call my dad. Please don't hurt me."

"Isaac, take his keys. Jackson you know what to do."

Scott's voice is firm and Stiles once again tries to run. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want the people he thought were his friends taking him who knows where and leaving him there to be found later, broken and used.

He hears a loud punch and Jackson cursing. Other voices arrive but Stiles can't place them. The only thing his brain can bring into focus is Scott's strong body and heady scent. Stiles had thought Scott would be an alpha but the realization hits his nostrils hard. Again he tries to push him away, whining helplessly as Scott keeps him still effortlessly.

Suddenly he's moving, still being held by Scott. They put him on a cool, soft surface and vaguely Stiles recognizes that he's inside his jeep again, but on the back seat. He manages to force his eyes into focus and sees Isaac on the driver seat and Jackson looking at him from the passenger seat, his face bloodied. Jackson reaches an arm towards him as Isaac turns on the car and starts moving, Stiles pulls back.

"No," he complains. "Please."

Where are they taking him? Their voices are muddled, although Jackson's tone almost sounds soft. Soothing.

"No…"

**\-----**

Stiles thought his first heat had been torture. Without suppressants, his body had simply let itself go under a haze of hormones. He remembered begging his dad to fill him and that was an embarrassing memory, to say the least.

Not that he could focus on his embarrassment when a heat several times worse than that one was currently taking over his body. His skin was so oversensitive that any surface he touched was both orgasmic pleasure and horrible torture. His nipples hurt with an itch he had to hurt himself to ease. His ass was the same, and he felt so filthy from the copious amount of lubricant he was producing that all he could do was hide his face in shame and moan as he desperately fingered himself.

He had felt hands on him more than once, tried to fight them off but they had held him firmly in place. His loud whines hadn't stopped them, but at least, he thought, they hand't fucked him. Instead, they had forced him to drink and eat.

Gradually the world came back into focus, and he was exhausted. He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were white and bare. The floor was wooden and clean. The bed he was on was a queen size, very comfortable, but currently stained with Stiles' cum, lubricant, and a little blood. From the light coming in through the window he assumed it was early morning.

Stiles wanted to get up but his body was exhausted, and a new influx of hormones had him humping pathetically onto his fingers. As he came he drifted off into sleep, but this time he was conscious enough to feel how spent his body was.

**\-----**

Stiles wakes up again and the room has more light. He sits on the bed and slowly stands up. He's completely naked but sees his clothes, clean and neatly folded, on a stool by an open door that led to a small bathroom.

A shower could be nice. He's sure the stench of his heat is very much on him and not just only permeating the room. He moves towards the window, hoping to see where he is but he only sees a large garden surrounded by large trees. Right below his window, there's a man doing some sort of exercise. Yoga or tai-chi.

Stiles stares at the man. The man is older than him but no more than early twenties. He has short black hair, right now wet with sweat, and wears a pair of baggy shorts and nothing else, allowing Stiles to see his strong, muscular torso glisten with sweat under the sun. Is this the alpha that had taken him?

The man suddenly looks up at his window and Stiles gasps. He didn't seem too pleased at having found himself watched. In fact, going by his frown, he seemed very pissed off.

The man doesn't do or say anything besides walk inside and Stiles instantly starts to dress himself. Maybe if he's fast enough he can get away from here and start looking for his dad. Maybe there's no one else in the house that could stop him. He barely manages to get some underwear on when someone opens the door.

"Stiles?"

He turns to the door and sees his dad, looking tired.

"Dad?"

His father walks into the room and hugs him tightly. Stiles returns the hug, confused. His father's shoulders rise and fall unevenly as he tightens his arms around his son. Stiles realizes his father is crying.

"Dad?" he asks again. "What happened?"

"Oh God," his dad says, pulling out of the hug to look at his son in the face. "It's crazy. You should shower and I'll explain after. Are you ok?"

Stiles nods. "My heat came in early," he says, blushing. "I didn't realize until I was at school."

"I know," his dad answers. "There's a reason for that. Shower, ok? I'll get some food for you, I bet you're starving."

And he is. Still, he takes his time showering. The warm water washes over him and takes the last of his heat with it. Both the shampoo and body wash are unscented, which he appreciates. His dad usually buys what's cheapest and that usually came with way too much lavender scent. He finally steps out of the shower and the smell in the room is almost too much to bear. He opens the window, looking out to see if the hottie from before is there (he isn't) before stepping out of the room.

His father's there, and Stiles smiles as they hug again. It isn't as intense as before, his father seems at ease this time, which helps Stiles relax.

"Close the door," his father says before leading him downstairs to a large kitchen where a tall woman in a black dress with a red flower print is sitting. She smiles at Stiles as he approaches and stands up to shake hands with him.

"Son, this is Talia Hale," his father introduces her. "She's Scott's mom."

"I thought Scott's mom was called Melissa," Stiles says, because he does remember Isaac mentioning her.

"Scott's other mom," his father corrects himself, not missing a beat. Stiles and his dad sit down at the kitchen table and Talia moves several plates from the counter to the table. One of them has pastries, another some sandwiches and the rest have fruit.

"Eat," she says, sitting down. "You need to get back your strength."

Stiles does manage to say thank you before he's stuffing his mouth with one of the sandwiches. His father pours hands him a glass of milk which he gratefully takes.

"So," Stiles says after he's eaten half a sandwich. "Did Scott claim me?"

If he did, it was nice that his mother wasn't instantly acting like she just got a live-in maid as other mother would when their alpha children claimed an omega.

Talia laughs at that. "No, no one claimed you Stiles. Scott brought you here to keep you safe from that."

Stiles looks at her confused, then at his dad.

"Jackson and Isaac brought you here, actually," he says. "Scott called me and I came as soon as I could. You've been in that room upstairs for two days, dealing with your heat."

"Yeah, this one came really early," Stiles said. "My next heat shouldn't have hit until November. Maybe the move messed up my cycles?"

"It wasn't the move," his father says, expression serious. "Talia?"

The woman smiles quizzically and nods. "I've been wondering what the best way to tell you this would be, and I think we should do it quick. Like ripping off a band-aid."

"Tell me what?"

"Hold on," she says turning slightly. "Derek!"

After a moment, the hottie from the yard walks into the kitchen. He's still wearing the same baggy shorts but now a grey tank top covers his muscular torso. Some of it, at least. Stiles feels himself blush slightly.

"Yes, mom?" 

"I'm going to need you here as a visual aid," she grins. "I wanted it to be Scott but he's at school so if you don't mind…"

Derek shrugs, finally turning to look at Stiles. Stiles is concentrating in not staring at Derek's arms, pecs, or any body part that isn't his face. Which isn't that hard because Derek's blue-green eyes are a good reason to keep on looking at his face.

"You see, Stiles," Talia begins, and Stiles manages to stop looking at Derek to pay attention to her. "While Derek, Scott and I may look human we're not. We're werewolves."

Stiles snorts a laugh and looks to his dad, who's not laughing with him. That sobers him up.

"You're kidding, right?"

Talia shakes her head and looks at Derek. Stiles' father takes his son's hand.

"Don't worry, ok?" His father says. "I promise you're safe."

Stiles turns back to look at Derek who's moving so that Stiles can see all of him.

"Full form?" He asks his mother.

"Beta form should be convincing enough," his mother says. "But if you want to show off…"

There's a playful tone there which makes Derek roll his eyes. Finally he turns to look at Stiles and gives him a friendly grin.

Stile gasps as Derek's face starts changing. His grin goes feral as large fangs grow from his mouth. His eyebrows vanish as his whole face becomes more primitive, his beard rougher. His ears elongate and Stiles notices the claws on his now not so human hands. He seems to have grown taller, maybe an inch or two, and his body swells with added muscle mass. The hair in his forearms and chest also grows thicker, looking more like jet black fur. His eyes glow blue.

Stiles almost falls off his chair as he tries to move back, his father's there to keep him seating down.

"Dad! What the fuck?"

"Language, Stiles," his father admonishes as if he couldn't see the monster in front of them.

Derek laughs, which sounds more like a huffed growl and when Stiles looks back at him he notices he's not hiding his amusement.

"Derek, it's not polite to laugh at our guests," Talia admonishes. "Change back if you're staying here."

He does, and soon he's completely human again. Stiles is still holding on to his dad for dear life.

"How did he do that?" Stiles yells. "Is it some sort of magic trick?"

Talia shrugs. "I guess magic would be the easiest way to explain it," she says. "Lots of magic is involved where werewolves are."

"What? Really? Werewolves?" he asks, incredulous. He looks at his dad but the older man just shrugs at him.

"Would you put the kettle on, Derek?" Talia asks, and Derek does. Stiles is quiet, too many questions in his head. The other three people in the room (or the other person and the two werewolves in the room, Stiles thinks) are quiet. Talia and his dad are looking at him. She with curiosity and him with concern. Derek's by the stove, looking out the window.

It's not until Derek puts a mug of tea in front of Talia that Stiles feels his voice returning.

"Werewolves?" he asks, again. Talia nods.

"Scott?"

Talia nods again.

"And all of his friends from school?"

"Most of them," Talia says, sipping her tea. "Allison and Danny are human. And Lydia's something else altogether."

"And what can you do?" Stiles asks. "As werewolves, I mean."

Talia smiles. "Well, we're stronger and faster than your average human. Our senses are also better developed, which is how Isaac and Scott knew you were omega on your first day."

"Is that why they kept on following me? Were they waiting for my heat?"

"Yes, but not for the reasons you're thinking," Talia says, standing up. "Werewolves don't think of omegas the same way humans do. We're very careful with our omegas."

"Oh, so you think we're delicate?" Stiles snorts.

"No, not at all," Talia continues,. "We think they're pack, just like any other beta or alpha. And pack or not we know taking someone without their consent is wrong."

Stiles goes quiet.

"Maybe you should explain him about his heats?" his father says, tentatively.

Talia nods. "You see, omegas in werewolf packs have heats more often. Usually humans don't notice this because there aren't enough werewolves around to make a difference but Beacon Hills High has more than enough, specially around your age. When Isaac realized what you were I asked them to keep an eye on you, that way at least one of them would be near you if you happened to go into heat, which would be completely out of your cycles."

"So that's why they've been so friendly to me?" Stiles asks, hurt.

"No, that's why they've been near you. They didn't need to be your friends to watch out for you."

Stiles tries not to feel cheated. The last weeks he had felt accepted, and if Talia's to trust he has no reason to feel like they were feeling obligated to be friends with him. But still…

Talia goes on. "Since you've been on suppressants for a while, this heat was rougher for you. Our family doctor will be here later to look over you but you should be back on a manageable cycle after this. Isaac is."

"Wait. Isaac is an omega?" Stiles asks.

Talia nods. "Unregistered, just like you."

"Anyone else?" Stiles asks, hopeful.

"My youngest, Cora, but you haven't met her yet."

Stiles nods, keeping quiet to absorb it all. His father's still holding his hand, grounding him.

"And you knew?" he asks.

"Scott called me to let me know you were coming here. I, of course, came here as fast as I could. My plan was to get you out of here and out of town as fast as I could."

"Came in here waving a shotgun," Talia adds, amused. His father blushes.

"After Derek here wolfed out and tackled me to the ground and forced me to hear what Talia had to say, I… Well, I think I went into shock for a bit."

Derek laughs with his mom this time.

"But they were kind. Explained to me over and over again why you weren't in danger. And you weren't. They took great care of you. Their doctor came here to check on you, and Isaac and Cora went in to check on you every couple of hours."

Stiles looked at Talia, confused. "They did?"

"Omegas are the best when it comes to take care of other omegas," she explains. 

"But an omega in heat will trigger any other omega that gets too close," Stiles says.

Derek rolls his eyes at that and Talia scoffs. "A stupid lie told by humans to keep omegas away from each other when they need each other the most."

There's an anger to her tone that makes Stiles be both afraid and in awe of her.

"I need to get lunch ready so I'm gonna ask you all to leave the kitchen," she says, voice commanding. "John," she says, looking at Stiles' father. "You need to get back to work. Scott will take Stiles home after he's done cleaning his room."

"What?" Stiles asks.

"That room you just left," she says. "Cora will explain. Out."

Derek stays behind, apparently used to helping his mother cook. Stiles walks his dad outside, where his car is waiting.

"So, werewolves," Stiles says. "I can't believe it."

"But they can hear you," his father says, grinning. "I keep on thinking I may have hit my head a little too hard on my way here to get you, to be honest."

Stiles laughs at that, and suddenly he's being hug tightly by his dad. "I thought I lost you," his dad whispers.

Stiles' hugs back. "I was so afraid, dad," he says. "I'm sorry you worried."

"No," his dad says firmly. "You never have to apologize for worrying me. Or for being who you are."

Stiles nods, not wanting to argue with his father. He wipes a tear away. "Are you sure you have to go?"

His dad nods, sighing heavily. "I've been here for all of your heat," he explains. "Just went home to get some stuff. So now I need to get back to pick up the slack."

Stiles nods. "I love you, Dad."

"Love you too, son."

They hug again, for a long time. Finally his dad leaves.

He goes back inside and finds a short, brown-haired girl with a bored expression he assumes is Cora waiting for him.

"You feeling ok?" she asks as she leads him up the stairs back to the room he was in. The house is huge and Stiles feels he could get lost in it without a guide.

Stiles nods and she gives him a small smile. She explains that he needs to wipe all surfaces with an unscented cleaner and wash and change the sheets. There's also a liquid he needs to spray on the mattress to get rid of his smell.

"Call me when you think you're done. This needs to smell clean to werewolf noses, not only humans."

"You're a werewolf, too?"

She nods, grinning.

"Can I see?"

Stiles jumps back a little at the sight of wolfed out Cora, which makes her laugh. 

"I haven't seen you at school before, have I?" he asks, once she's back to her human form. That wipes the smile off her face.

"No, I'm being home schooled," she says. "My first heat came when I was in a very public place. Derek and Scott managed to get me here without issue but several people saw me so I had to register."

"And Talia won't let you go to school now?"

"No, I could if I wanted to," she says. "I mean, you must've seen the photos of the few omegas that still attend classes. Some of them have already been claimed, which means they can prove someone owns them. The others have friends that will help them out."

"So why don't you go?"

"I hate feeling like prey," she states. "I hate listening to a new story every month or so of how an omega got careless and was taken against his or her will. I hate that Scott feels he has to constantly check up on me and I hate that I have to constantly be hiding from stupid alphas and betas that think I'm going to just be their omega bitch. I could fight them off easily but I don't want people learning about werewolves just because I had to break the arms of a handsy asshole."

Stiles nods, sort of understanding her point. He had been so careful about not being found out the past few years he felt almost unhealthily paranoid.

The washer and dryer are in the basement so he puts the sheets to wash before going back to clean the room. It's not very big so he feels he'll be done soon enough. He changes the sheets from the washer to the dryer at the same time he hears several people arrive. When he goes upstairs he's greeted by an extremely enthusiastic Scott, who hugs the air out of him.

"Hey, are you ok? Not freaking out or anything?" Scott asks after putting Stiles down.

"I'm kinda freaking out?" Stiles says, unsure. "This whole werewolf thing is still pretty damn crazy but it's really cool that you treat omegas like actual people. I'm kinda worried this is all a dream and I'll wake up bound in some alpha's basement."

It's a joke, but Scott doesn't laugh. Nor does anyone else in the room. Instead he hugs Stiles again, tight enough that Stiles has to complain about it before he gets bruised.

Isaac greets him shyly, and Stiles remembers that he saw him while in his heat.

"Thanks for, uh, taking care of me," he says, blushing slightly.

"No problem," he says, brightening up.

"Where's everyone else?" Stiles asks. He was sort of assuming all of Scott's friends were coming.

"Allison, Lydia and Erica are coming later," Scott says. "Jackson and Danny said they might drop by tonight to review for the chemistry test we have tomorrow."

"We have a chemistry test tomorrow?" Stiles almost pales.

"Relax, that's why the girls are coming. To help you."

Stiles grins, but then he falters. "Wait, does the school know? About my, you know."

"We managed to get you out of there without anyone noticing. The story is you and Isaac drove Jackson to the hospital after he broke his nose and you stayed with him after Isaac came back."

"Jackson broke his nose?" Stiles asks, he remembers fleetingly Jackson's bloody face. "Oh my god, did Jackson actually break his nose to get me out of school?"

"Yeah, dude, punched himself hard," Scott says, pulling Stiles to the dining room.

"Is he ok?" Stiles asks.

Scott looks at him weird but then he rolls his eyes. "I suppose no one told you that we heal way faster than humans, right?"

Stiles shakes his head and they sit down to have lunch with Isaac, Cora, Derek and Talia. Halfway through two other women arrive. One of them looks like a younger version of Talia and introduces herself as Laura. The other, the one that Talia greets with a kiss that is just this side of proper PDA, Stiles guesses is Melissa.

After lunch, while Stiles puts the clean sheets on the Cora-approved mattress (she was impressed that Stiles had managed to clean the room so well but Stiles had just wanted to do a good job as a thank you) Scott explains that his mom and Talia met at the hospital where Melissa works.

"I was like twelve at the time," Scott says. "And my mom had just kicked my dad out of the house because he was an asshole with a massive drinking problem. Talia and mom started seeing each other more often, and I would stay with Cora for their dates so Derek and Laura could babysit us."

"What about Derek's dad?" Stiles asks innocently. Scott bites his lip at that, obviously uncomfortable.

"He died," Derek says from the door, startling them both.

"Dude, how long have you been standing there?" Stiles asks.

"Don't call me dude, and I just came here to tell you guys the girls are setting up in the study," he says. He takes a big whiff, obviously looking for evidence of Stiles' heat.

"You really cleaned up the place," he says, voice flat. "Isaac should learn from you."

"Isaac has his heats in my room so he doesn't need to be thorough if he doesn't want to," Scott says.

"Your room is next to mine and it would be nice if I didn't have to smell his heat five days later," Derek shoots back.

"Whatever, you're just jealous because I'm getting laid," Scott says. Derek rolls his eyes and leaves, not before sending a look at Stiles which makes the teen hopeful. Was Derek checking him out?

"You like him," Scott says, voice low.

"What? No!" Stiles lies.

"Ok, two other things my mom didn't tell you about werewolves: we can tell when you lie and we can smell when you're aroused."

Stiles stares at Scott, mouth open before throwing a pillow at him. "That's so unfair!"

Scott catches the pillow and smirks at Stiles from behind it.

"Also, fast reflexes."

Stiles throws a second pillow at him, laughing. They go downstairs where the girls and Isaac are getting ready for a study session and as soon as they see him the three of them run to hug him and ask how he's doing. Erica is especially affectionate with him, but he supposes that's just the way Erica is.

Halfway through their study session (and Stiles is so very grateful for Lydia an Erica because Isaac, Scott and Allison got very much wrapped up in their little world minutes after they started studying) Talia comes into the living room and asks him to follow her outside. Stiles gets up and looks at Scott, who just shrugs.

Stiles walks out after Talia and they're nearing the trees that border the garden when she turns around, looking bothered.

"Is everything ok?"

"No," she answers. "It seems your chemistry teacher is asking for proof of blood."

The words strike him dumb. Proof of blood, meaning he wanted a test to make sure he was in fact still a neutral. As his teacher he could legally ask that from his school. A "concerned parent" could also ask for it. Who cares about the privacy of omegas, right?

"What? Why?"

"I suppose missing three days in a row made him suspicious. Your father called to say you were sick but he's always been kind of an asshole," Talia says, voice low.

"Wait, how do you know he asked?" Stiles asks.

"Allison's mom works at the school office," she says, looking slightly guilty. "She has helped us keep Isaac away from the radar of the school principal."

"Mr. Argent? Isn't that Allison's grandfather?"

"Yes, and one of the most conservative people you'll ever meet when it comes to omega legislation," Talia adds. "Mr. Harris went directly to him."

Stiles rubs his face. "Does my dad know?"

Talia nods. "He's on his way here to pick you up."

Stiles can't blame him. The ramification of hiding for years are about to hit the fan like so much metaphorical shit.

"I'll take the test for him."

They both turn and see Derek leaning on a tree not to far away.

"Derek, stop sneaking around," Talia admonishes. "And you can't."

"I took it for Isaac when he needed it," Derek presses on.

"That was when Melissa had access to the tests and you were still a neutral. Hiding as an omega isn't the same as falsely registering as beta."

"Can't Melissa-"

"I already talked to her about this," Talia cuts Derek off. "They've added safeguards to prevent the tests from being tampered with."

Derek steps forward, places a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Then he'll just register as an omega under his father and Scott will look after him at school."

Derek's hand on him is a grounding presence but it does nothing to assuage the fear bubbling up from his stomach. Cora's words from before come back to mind. Feeling like prey. Never feeling safe unless you have someone stronger to protect you.

Talia purses her lips. "His father has a different idea," Talia says. "Which he'll tell you. He was waiting until things were more concrete but with something like this…"

Derek is obviously against whatever his father has in mind but keeps quiet. Talia raises his head, hearing something Stiles can't.

"Your father's almost here," she says. "Go get your stuff. Melissa's waiting for you at the hospital."

"Is it cool if I go with?" Derek asks. After a moment Stiles realizes Derek's asking him, not Talia.

"Not like it's a mystery what my test will say," Stiles says. "But, yeah, sure, I'd be glad if you came."

Derek smiles tentatively at him and Stiles goes to fetch his stuff. He tells his friends what's going on and they all agree: Mr. Harris is an asshole.

"He's always giving detention to omegas, trying to get one alone," Isaac says, tone half disgusted, half afraid.

"He only stopped harassing Isaac because my mom took uncle Peter to a parent-teacher conference and he was very clear he would sue his pants off if he didn't leave Isaac alone," Scott says. "Uncle Peter's a lawyer for a huge firm in San Francisco," he explains when Stiles looks at him questioningly.

Stiles says goodbye and goes outside to find his dad with Talia and Derek. He takes the back seat of his dad's car so Derek can take the passenger seat and they drive off to the hospital in silence. His dad makes small talk with Derek, but Stiles doesn't really pay attention.

When they arrive at the hospital Melissa receives Derek with a hug and motions for Stiles to follow him.

"Ok, I've been trying to see how we can fake the tests," she says as she gets him inside an empty examination room. "The test checks your hormone levels and at your state they're very much at stable omega levels but we may be able to fool the machine into thinking you're neutral."

After saying that, Melissa takes out a syringe from her pocket.

"What if it comes out as beta? Or alpha?"

Stiles shudders at the thought. Impersonating a beta was bad, impersonating an alpha was almost a capital offense for some of the conservatives.

"I would need to pump you full of other hormones for that to happen," Melissa says. "This should whack out your hormones enough that the machine thinks your body is still adjusting. The drawback is that you're gonna have some awful mood swings until your body stabilizes again."

"And it's not a hundred percent sure to work?" Stiles asks.

"Nope," Melissa says. "But it's our only bet right now."

Stiles nods and stretches his arm, Melissa gives him a look.

"They'll take blood from you arm. Turn around."

Stiles almost complains but realizes that's true. 

One very embarrassing moment later Melissa is walking him back to the waiting room where another nurse complains she has a schedule to keep track of.

"Sorry, he needed to use the bathroom," Melissa explains. Stiles is on the verge of tears of gratitude and realizes Melissa was not kidding about the mood swings.

The nurse quickly takes the blood sample and tells him to sit in the waiting room for his results. Stiles sits down next to his dad and tries to focus on him instead of his body's sudden anger at everything and anything around him. Derek places a hand on the back of his neck, and the gesture is so surprisingly intimate his mood rises and he smiles at him.

His father clears his throat and Derek moves the hand to Stiles' shoulder.

"Just trying to keep him calm," Derek says.

"Right," John says, smirking.

They call his name and his father stands up to receive the results. The nurse smiles at him and takes a deep breath. "Neutral," she says. "I'm kind of worried, at his age his hormones should've already stabilized. I recommend you check his eating and sleeping habits."

"Teenagers," his father rolls his eyes, and the nurse laughs. Stiles starts crying, relief flooding through him and realizing that might look suspicious he tries to hide his face, moving to Derek. Derek seamlessly reacts by taking him under his arm.

The nurse looks suspiciously at them, which Derek takes as his cue to stand and leave. Taking Stiles with him. John and Melissa follow them. Just outside the hospital the other nurse catches up to them.

"Melissa," she says, looking around. "Next time you need… help, please do tell me."

Derek tightens his hold on Stiles as John and Melissa stare at the other nurse, dumbfounded.

"We need to get back," she says to Melissa, before walking back inside.

**\-----**

Mr. Harris is not pleased to see the results but Stiles doesn't care. He spent a less than wonderful night as his brain visited every emotion known to man through the night. He's not sure he will do too well in Mr. Harris' test but at least he doesn't have to worry about the guy trying to claim him out of heat like Stiles heard he was fond of doing with young omegas.

Because that's what Mr. Harris was into, giving detention to omega students and raping them.

No wonder the few omegas left in school avoided him like the plague.

In the end he did almost excellent on the test and the grins Jackson and Boyd gave him were full and sincere. He was feeling a lot less insecure about his friendships with all of them, especially since no one treated him any differently after his heat. Which made sense because they knew he was omega before that, they were just being extra careful so he wouldn't go into heat where they wouldn't be able to protect him.

So he was in an extra good mood all day until he arrives home from school and finds his dad in his study, obviously worrying.

"Please tell me it's a work thing," Stiles says.

His father laughs but it's short and not really sincere.

"Is this about that plan you have?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah," his father says, motioning for him to sit. "I've been looking for a job out of the country for a while now."

"What?"

"Europe, or Latin America, anywhere where omegas aren't treated the same way as here. Mexico just gave full rights to all omega citizens and Germany has been named the best place for omegas to live three years in a row."

"The keyword there being 'citizen', dad," Stiles says. "We can't just vacation forever in Cancun."

"Which is why I needed a job that would give me and my son legal residence," his father says. "And I've got one."

Stiles pauses, surprised.

"Where?"

"Mexico," his father says. "We'd have to move in a couple of weeks but as a resident you'd have full rights and your blood test from yesterday would be enough to get you a passport without problems."

"Mexico?" Stiles almost yells. "We don't even speak Spanish!"

"Learning languages is a thing that can be done, just ask Derek," his father says.

"Derek?"

"He knows seven, Spanish included. Weren't you listening while he talked in the car?"

Stiles shakes his head. "I was… distracted."

His father nods.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I mean, just two weeks left here, that's shitty."

"Language, Stiles," his father says. "I didn't want to get your hopes up. It was possible I'd never get an offer like this."

"But this was before, right? When I couldn't make friends. Now I can. We can stay!"

"I'm very glad that Scott and his friends turned out to be nice, omega loving werewolves but we're still hiding you, Stiles," his dad says. "As long as we live here someone might realize you're an omega and just take you. Even forbid you from seeing your friends and me. Scott and Talia can't save you from that."

Stiles looks down, realizing what his father says is true.

"So we run? That's your answer."

"So I take you to a place where you're not treated like a thing, that's my answer," his father says, raising his voice.

"Maybe Talia can help us?"

"Talia's already looking for colleges in Europe for Cora and Isaac," his father says. "I talked this over with her and she agrees that as long as laws are against omegas, there's not much we can do."

"Lydia says there's been a lot of protests to change the laws," Stiles says. "She and Jackson have even been to some."

"Which may be next year or ten years from now. We can move back when that happens."

"No!" he yells, surprising his father.

"Stiles-"

"No! I finally have friends, Dad! And so do you! You look way happier now that you can talk with Melissa and Talia. I don't want to leave!"

"Stiles, as long as we're here you're in danger!"

Realizing they're yelling his father takes a deep breath. "And lower your voice, the neighbors might hear."

"Yes," Stiles shoots back, his voice low but venomous. "What a shame it would be for the neighbors to know your only son is a worthless omega."

"Stiles, you know that's not-"

Stiles runs to his room and slams the door before his dad can say anything else.

**\-----**

Hours later Stiles is listening to music, trying to do homework in order to distract himself from his sadness. He hears a knock on the door.

"Stiles?" his dad says. "I brought you some dinner."

He's about to yell that he doesn't want any when his stomach protests and he remembers that he didn't have anything for lunch. He stands from his desk and opens the door. His father smiles tentatively at him, holding a pizza box and a soda bottle.

"Come down?"

He rolls his eyes, but follows his father to the dining room anyway. They eat in silence for a couple of minutes until his father starts again.

"You know I'm very proud of you, right?" he asks. "You were what kept us going after your mom passed away."

Stiles flinches at the memory, but doesn't reply.

"I know it was wrong of me to… lose myself as I did back then," his dad says. "I'm sorry for that."

"You were coping," Stiles says, voice small, not wanting to remember those six months after his mother passed away.

"I didn't cope correctly," his dad answers, which is the understatement of the year. "But you had strength for both us then. Which is why I'm enraged when I hear people calling omegas 'weak'."

Stiles looks up and finds his dad staring at him with a mixture of love and regret.

"I wish we could stay here. I really do. I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you are right now," he says.

"I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now," Stiles counters.

"But-"

"But-" Stiles cuts his dad off. "I understand why you want us to move. And there's Facebook, e-mail, Skype. I'll keep in touch with Scott and Isaac and Derek…"

His voice breaks a little at remembering Derek's name and how kind he had been to him as of recently.

"Derek?" His dad asks. "Is there something there that I don't know?"

Stiles shakes his head. "I sort of wish there was? Having him with me after the hospital was pretty much what kept me from going completely crazy."

His dad smiles sadly at him. "Well, I need to start planning our move. You want us to have some sort of going-away party or something?"

"I'm sure Lydia and Erica will force one on me," Stiles shrugs. "I kinda wish I could just leave. Goodbyes suck."

His dad nods.

**\-----**

"No!" Scott yells at lunchtime the next day when he tells them. Isaac stares at him like he kicked the cutest of puppies and Allison's eyes tear up a bit.

"Mexico? Really?" Jackson sneers, but the hurt is obvious in his face.

"Yes, really," Stiles says. It had taken a lot of effort to tell them but it was better than trying to hide it from them. "Dad thinks it's for the best."

"Omegas do have more rights down there," Allison says, voice low. Scott looks at her as if she had betrayed him.

"You want him to go?" He almost yells at her.

"Of course not!" Allison answers. "I'm just trying to be positive about this."

"Lydia says we should meet after school in your house, Scott," Jackson says looking up from his phone. "Start planning activities for these last two weeks."

"You make it sound so final," Stiles complains.

"It's cool," Scott says. "Lydia's great at party planning and my moms will help us."

"Guys, stop," Stiles says. "I mean thank you but hearing you plan a going away party would just depress me."

"No planning then," Isaac says. "Just games and junk food and you should call your dad and tell him to come over for dinner and then maybe you can sleep over-"

"Isaac, take a breath," Allison says, placing a hand on his chest. "But yeah, I agree with Stiles. We should focus on the fact he's still here."

"Not for long," Jackson says, standing up and leaving half his lunch behind.

They're silent for a long while after he leaves.

"This sucks," Stiles says. "You're the first real friends I've had since…"

He avoids finishing that sentence for fear of anyone listening but the meaning's clear.

"Hey, we're still your friends. And we'll be your long-distance friends when you're in Mexico. I mean, Skype exists, right?"

Scott looks at Isaac and Allison for encouragement. Isaac's unmoved but Allison sits up.

"Yeah," she says. "And two weeks isn't that bad. We've still got time to show you around Beacon Hills and you'll get to see Scott and his family during a moon run."

"Moon run?" Stiles curiosity is piqued.

"Oh yeah!" Scott says. "Full moon's this friday!"

Even with the prospect of seeing a bunch of actual werewolves(!) run around the forest, the rest of the day at school is a massive downer. Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Danny complain that he should've waited until they were all together to tell them. After school Stiles calls his dad to let him know where he'll be. He arrives at the Hale-McCall house with Isaac on the passenger seat and is greeted by Derek standing near the driveway. Isaac smiles shyly at him and runs out of the jeep to meet Scott inside the house.

"You heard?" Stiles asks. 

Derek nods. "Your dad called my mom this morning," he says. "Sucks."

"Yeah," Stiles says. "Are Melissa and Laura coming to lunch?"

"No, but they'll be here for dinner and," he moves his head sideways, trying to listen better to something. "If I'm not mistaken your dad just told my mom he'll be here, too."

"Great, I didn't know if I should tell him until Talia had said it was ok."

"Your dad's always welcome here," Derek says. "As are you."

"Isn't that kind of weird? I mean, your mom only just met us."

"Yeah, but you're almost like part of Scott's pack, which means you're part of Talia's pack," Derek explains. "Packs take care of all of their members."

"Why does Scott get a pack and you don't?"

"Scott's an alpha."

"So's your mom. And Laura. Doesn't that make it difficult?"

"Laura will become alpha of our pack when my mom passes away. Scott's a different kind of alpha. He wasn't born he kind of just, became one by earning the trust of his friends. He can probably explain it better than I can."

Derek's hand reaches to touch Stiles' cheek but stops just before it does. Stiles is frozen, unsure at how to take such a gesture.

"Can I?" Derek's question is barely louder than a whisper.

Stiles nods, and Derek presses his palm firmly against Stiles' cheek.

"I wanted to take you out," Derek admits. "I still do. I just don't know if you'll want to, considering your move and all."

"You mean, like a date?" Stiles says, incredulous.

"Exactly like a date," Derek grins, his hand moving to Stiles' shoulder. "Need to take you in at least three dates before you leave."

"Why three?" Stiles asks, letting himself be pulled by Derek, closing the gap between them.

"You don't strike as the guy to kiss on a first date," Derek says. "And three's a special number. 'Third's time the charm' and all that."

Stiles' face leans against Derek's chest. "I could be convinced to kiss on a first date."

"Derek! Stiles!"

They both turn, annoyed, at Cora.

"Mom says you should come have lunch before it gets cold," she says, laughing.

"She's feisty," Stiles notes.

"She's a pain," Derek deadpans. "Come on."

Stiles takes Derek's hand and they walk together. Scott sees them and says that he expects Derek to share Stiles, especially since he'll only be around for a couple of weeks. Derek rolls his eyes and mutters "I make no promises."

Lunch is then interrupted by Erica and Boyd. Or at least it would've been but it's obvious Talia was expecting them because there's more than enough food for them, and Boyd has quite the appetite. Even though Scott tries to keep the mood up, it's obvious most of them aren't too thrilled.

"Come on," Scott says, trying to cheer up Erica. "Skype exists, right?"

"Yeah, and Malia just had to move one hour away in order to forget how to use it," Erica snaps at him.

"That's not fair and you know it," Talia reprimands her. "Her parents are in the middle of a divorce."

"Exactly!" Erica says. "She needs friends! When was the last time she contacted any of you?" 

Isaac opens his mouth but Erica cuts him off. "Writing on your Facebook wall for your birthday doesn't count."

Isaac lets out a sigh, defeated.

"She's also been busy with Uncle Peter," Derek says. "He's very protective of her, specially now that he's starting to get some press for being pro-omega rights."

Erica snorts but doesn't say anything else.

"Why would your uncle get press for that?" Stiles asks. "I thought he was a lawyer."

"He's in politics," Derek explains. "Wants to be governor at some point. Pro-omega rights are a very large part of his platform."

"That's awesome," Stiles says. An uncomfortable silence follows that. "Isn't it?"

"It is," Talia says. "But it's not without its downsides."

The uncomfortable silence drags on a bit longer until Talia claps her hands and stands up. "Ok, kids, you know your cleanup duties."

Scott groans. "Mom, we're supposed to be making these last days fun for Stiles."

"Fun can wait until my kitchen is clean," Talia states. "Deaton is here to see Stiles, anyway."

Deaton's car appeared on the driveway seconds after Talia left the kitchen.

"I'll help you guys before seeing him," Stiles says, standing up and grabbing some dirty dishes off the table.

"No," Erica states firmly, taking the dishes from him. "You go see Deaton so we can hang out after we're done here."

Stiles nods and Isaac tells him to wait for Deaton in the study. He hears the man greet Talia before appearing at the doorway to the study. He closes the door behind him and grins at Stiles.

There's noting physically imposing about Deaton, by all purposes he looks like an average dark man with a shaved head and a goatee, but Stiles can feel a quiet confidence that says he's in control. 

"Hello, Stiles," he says. "I'm Dr. Deaton."

"Pleased to meet you," Stiles answers, making Deaton look at him questioningly.

"Right. Although I met you before you were in heat so you can hardly remember. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Stiles."

Stiles blushes at that, remembering he had been told that the Hale family doctor had come to check on him. 

Deaton sets a small briefcase down on the desk and opens it, taking out a stethoscope. He clears some space on the desk and motions for Stiles to sit there. Stiles does so and raises a questioning eyebrow at Deaton when the man tells him to take off his shirt.

"I may not be a werewolf but I have their same respect towards omegas," he says in a friendly voice. Stiles takes off his shirt and lets Deaton examine him.

"When was your first heat?"

"At thirteen," Stiles answers.

"Right after your birthday?"

Stiles nods. Deaton hums in seeming approval. They spend a couple of minutes in silence as Deaton examines him.

"You seem to be in perfectly good health. Is there anything bothering you?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Nothing outside having to be an omega in this country."

Deaton smiles at his dark humor. "Now, about your cycles. I suppose prior to this you had a normal span of six months between heats?"

Stiles nods. "Talia said now they would be more often."

"Yes, twice as often, actually. Even away from werewolves it can take a couple of years before you get back on an average human cycle."

"I'm gonna have a heat every three months?" Stiles asks loudly. Deaton simply nods.

"And your cycles should now align to this last heat you had," Deaton explains. "Werewolves pheromones are strong."

"I can't have four heats a year, doc!"

"Your father told me you had your own recipe for suppressants?" Deaton asks, completely ignoring how Stiles was beginning to panic.

"Yeah, I can show it to you."

"No need. I have a recipe of my own."

Deaton brings out a jar filled with a mixture of herbs and hands it to Stiles. The side of the jar lists the ingredients and how to make it.

"Just a teaspoon of this as a tea a day or two before you're expecting your heat should make it so that it becomes almost unnoticeable. Only a werewolf would be able to smell it for what it is."

"Almost unnoticeable?" Stiles asks, incredulous. Deaton grins.

"At most people will think you have a fever. There are a few side effects. Basically the day after you will wake up feeling hungover. And very hungry."

"Is- is this for real?" Stiles asks. "Why don't more people know of this?"

"Old werewolf recipe," Deaton explains. "There's a few places online where you will find the recipe but it's a pretty complex one."

"And it really works?"

"You can ask Isaac or Cora about it," Deaton grins. "Or if you want confirmation from a human, my sister would be glad to give a review."

"This is- wow. How much do I owe you for this?"

"First sample is free," Deaton answers, as if the recipe wasn't printed on the side of the jar. "Your father has my number, if you need anything."

"Thank- Thank you. I mean, with this I won't have to deal with heats again!"

Deaton laughs. "No, but I do hope you will let yourself experience a heat with a loved partner. Heats were made by nature for omegas to enjoy, not for alphas and betas to abuse."

"Heats. Enjoyable. That's funny, doc."

"The first ones are hard on the body, yes, and even in heat an omega that doesn't consent suffers a lot of discomfort. But I'm sure once you share your heat with a special person you'll change your mind. Isaac did. He only takes his suppressant when he won't be able to spend his heat with Scott."

Stiles looks at Deaton, not wanting to believe him entirely.

Deaton leaves, and Stiles goes back to the kitchen just as the rest of them are finishing clean up. They march to the living room where they start playing Smash Brothers but Stiles takes a moment to talk to Isaac.

"Oh, yeah, heats with someone you love, man, something else," Isaac whispers. "My first heat with Scott we were both so shy and unsure because I just had recently been turned and neither of us had done anything sexual. Also, my heats before that, well, my dad had locked me up in an old freezer through them."

"What?" Stiles is scandalized.

"It was 'for my own protection', so he wouldn't be forced to fuck me," Isaac says, frowning. "I was there when Talia rescued me from him. It's a long story, but in the end he's dead and I'm here so it's all ok."

Stiles nods, not really understanding. 

"But anyway," Isaac clears his throat, "when an alpha or beta shares your heat with you, it's like both your bodies intertwine more than physically, you know? I spent my last heat with both Scott and Allison and I was so clearheaded I can remember most of it. It's like they entered my heat daze with me."

"Wow," Stiles says. "You make it sound even enjoyable."

"It is," Isaac states. "And if society wasn't a huge bunch of shit all omegas would get to look for it and have it."

They get back to playing Wii, and the afternoon carries on. Derek takes Stiles outside at one point and they just talk while they walk through the woods, returning to the house when Derek tells him he hears Talia calling for them. Dinner that night is a huge affair and Stiles is too busy enjoying it to feel bad about leaving soon. Derek tells him he'll pick him up from school the next day for their first date and Stiles is ecstatic.

**\-----**

"Boyd's family owns this place," Derek explains as he leads Stiles into a small locale. It's like a small diner and Stiles loved it from the moment he smelled bacon grease.

"Can I ask about him? I mean, it's pretty obvious your mom turned Isaac, Erica, and Boyd but they all say they're in Scott's pack."

Derek grin as they sit down in a booth. "It's sort of a long story. Each one of them. Short of it is my mom likes to help people."

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, annoyed at the vague answer. Derek elaborates:

-~-~-

_Scott's pack were all bitten werewolves._

_An alpha came from the north. He had killed his pack looking to gain power and was now looking to build a new pack he could later kill. His name was Deucalion._

_Deucalion's first target had been a young boy that had lost himself in the woods one night: Scott._

_Talia felt the intruding presence in her territory and soon dealt with Deucalion, killing him with the help of her pack. Scott joined her pack then, but he was afraid and unsure. Talia began training and it soon was noticeable that Scott had untapped potential._

_Some time later, three other teenagers had come to their pack. Isaac had left school after his first heat, and Derek noticed that he had seemed to have vanished entirely. Talia decided to visit the Lahey household, worrying about the young omega. When she had seen Isaac being forced, in chains, into an icebox, she let her instincts take over. She hadn't planned to kill Isaac's father, but when the man slipped and fell down the stairs, breaking his neck in the process, Talia hadn't felt too remorseful._

_So Isaac came to the pack, and their house. And he told Talia of Erica, the girl with bad epilepsy whose parents couldn't do much for. Isaac brought Erica to Deaton, promising a new medication for her seizures, and there Talia told her of the bite. It wasn't a sure bet. Death was a risk. It was a risk Erica was willing to take._

_Finally, Boyd was found in the woods by Erica and Isaac during a moon run, floating on the river and almost dead. CPR got him breathing again but his body seemed ready to let go. Talia bit him. When he woke up they learned that an accident had taken Boyd's sister from him. He felt responsible, and he had tried to drown himself in the river. When he saw his parent's faces, thinking they had lost him as well, Boyd resolved to carry on._

_Through all this Scott helped and cared for them. He was a natural leader and they followed him. Talia wasn't too surprised when these three new betas aligned with Scott, turning him into an alpha._

_She was overjoyed. Scott had become like a son to her, and not only because she had fallen head over heels in love with Scott's mother._

_Dynamics changed then. Until Scott was old enough to take care of a territory of his own, he and his three pack members were under her protection. Several older werewolves around town, all in Talia's pack, kept a constant eye out for them._

_The last to arrive was Jackson. The boy had been an arrogant, entitled asshole and started to suspect Scott of using steroids after the bite's gifts made him co-captain of the school's lacrosse team. He followed him out to the woods during a full moon and, feeling his pack threatened, Scott had bit him._

_The bite mellowed him. Jackson had always had unreal standards for himself, set by his adoptive parents, but becoming a werewolf allowed him to retreat to a headspace where everything was simpler. He was also a natural second-in-command for Scott._

_Lydia and Danny, Jackson's girlfriend and best friend, were all brought into the loop soon after. And finally, Allison._

-~-~-

"Allison, Isaac and Scott are all together, how does that work?" Stiles asks, enthralled by Derek's story.

"I honestly don't know," Derek confesses. "But they seem pretty happy and comfortable."

Stiles nods, taking another bite off his huge hamburger. Boyd's father deserved all the hamburger awards. And man, his curly fries were the best he had ever eaten.

"So," Stiles says once they're both done eating (and Stiles can't believe Derek had two whole hamburgers, werewolf appetites are intimidating), "Scott says tonight you guys are having a moon run."

Derek nods. "Yeah, you'll get to meet the rest of mom's pack. We're all meeting in the preserve later."

"Anything I should know?"

"Not really. We don't have any unstable pack members and Deaton's sister will be there with mountain ash if necessary."

"Mountain ash?"

"We can't go through mountain ash barriers," Derek explains. "But we've had humans in our moon runs for years now without accidents. Sometimes a bit of a fight will break out, but omegas are there to break it off."

"Omegas break off fights? Isaac said that they were weaker than other werewolves."

"Yeah, they are, but they help diffuse the tension. Omegas turn fights into play, that way no one gets hurt. Human omegas do similar things."

Stiles thinks of all the times he tried to diffuse a fight by making the people involved laugh. And how his father told him to stop that because avoiding conflict was one of the defining characteristics of omegas.

"But human alphas and betas don't react to that too well," Stiles says.

"That's because most human alphas and betas are taught that omegas shouldn't be listened to. It surprises me how far out touch with their instincts they are."

More and more Stiles is amazed at how omegas are integrated in werewolf social structures. He knows that in several countries things are the same for human omegas, but he still feels immensely jealous of werewolves.

"Do you know if there are any packs in Mexico?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, my mom already got your dad in contact with one. You're going to Mexico City and werewolves tend to stay away from highly urbanized places but I'm sure you'll get to meet some Mexican wolves. Maybe even a werecoyote."

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, unsure if he's being serious.

"Yes, werecoyotes exist. As well as other supernatural creatures. I'll let you look at our bestiary sometime."

**\-----**

After lunch, Derek drops Stiles off at his house. His father's on the phone with Melissa, asking several questions about the safety of humans during a moon run and Melissa seems to be doing a good job of assuaging his fears.

They leave for the preserve an hour before nightfall and when they arrive it seems like the people there are getting ready for a night picnic. Nothing seems really out of the ordinary. Except maybe for the large amounts of really attractive people without shirts.

"Man, are all werewolves hot?" Stiles asks in a low voice to his dad, but the looks and laughs he gets from several people make it obvious they heard him. Even his dad snorts at him.

They find Allison and Melissa sitting on a blanket and take a place next to them.

"So, when does this party get started?" Stiles asks.

"Well, some guys are already running around the woods but the moon run doesn't officially begin until Talia and the other pack alphas howl at sundown," Melissa explains.

"There's morethan one alpha here?" his dad asks, setting a cooler filled with refreshments next to their blanket.

"Three packs come together to run here," Melissa says. "And Scott's but he's considered part of Talia's pack for now."

Suddenly Scott and Isaac are on Allison, pouncing on her playfully. She laughs and hugs them and Stiles is distracted so he doesn't know Boyd and Erica are close by until he's squished under them.

"Get off me," Stiles says, laughing. He sees Jackson nearby and widens his eyes in panic. "No, Jackson-"

Stiles' words are lost as Jackson jumps on top of them. They all get off Stiles and he groans, but he's still smiling. "I thought you guys cherished omegas," he complains.

Everyone laughs, and Talia appears, hugging Melissa. Laura does too and she spends some time hugging and rubbing cheeks with most of the wolves and also Allison.

"She's scenting," Scott explains to Stiles, who's staring. "When we're with humans we only do it by hugging but it's better to do it like that."

"Yeah, Derek did something like that today," Stiles says. His father raises an eyebrow at him. "We just hugged, I swear!"

His father rolls his eyes and everyone else snickers. Stiles asks for Derek but his mother explains that he's receiving the members of visiting packs.

"Usually Laura would do it but Derek needs to practice his social skills for when he's Laura's second in command," Taila says.

As the sun sets and the moon rises Stiles can feel an almost electric energy radiate from everywhere around them. Derek appears and takes a moment to cuddle with him before all of the wolves stand and follow Talia. She and other two imposing figures stand in front of the large gathering and howl loudly at the moon. The rest of the wolves howl with them and suddenly run into the woods. Stiles can see how some simply run while others tackle each other, growling playfully.

Stiles, his dad, Danny, Lydia, Alisson and Melissa are all sitting together looking out of the forest. Several other humans from the neighboring packs are close by. Stiles recognizes Dr. Deaton sitting with his back against a tree, lighting a book with his flashlight to read. He wraps himself in a blanket he brought from home as the night grows chillier.

"Will they be there all night?" Stiles asks.

Allison shakes her head. "Only like two or three hours. They'll come back and they'll be extremely touchy when they do so get ready to be tackle hugged by all of Scott's pack."

Stiles smiles at that, not minding in the slightest.

"You're new to this, aren't you?" a woman asks from not too far away. Stiles turns and sees a woman with black, curly hair and a soft smile.

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Stiles."

"Julia," the woman says. "I'm the emissary for Kali's pack."

"Emissary?" Stiles asks.

Julia rolls her eyes. "Human ambassador, kinda."

Stiles looks confused but Julia doesn't elaborate. Instead she turns to where some loud growling can be heard. From some bushes a trio of wolves appear, and they don't seem to be play fighting at all. Two stand and face the third, growling menacingly when a smaller wolf comes from behind them both and yips playfully at the three of them. The three are distracted and one of them answers the playful yip and soon the four of them seem to start a game of tag. Stiles realizes he just saw what Derek mentioned omegas did to diffuse tension.

For the following hours his dad and him talk in hushed tones about life before he presented as omega. They remember his mom and his dad even tells him the story of how they met, which he hadn't heard in years. He sees Allison, Lydia and Danny all whisper and laugh while Melissa plays some game on her tablet.

"It's been years since we saw stars like this," his father says, pointing at the sky.

"Yeah, why haven't we gone camping? We used to do it all the time," Stiles says and instantly regrets it as he sees his father frown and look down.

"I suppose there's a lot of things I assumed we couldn't do, just to keep you safe," his father says. "I've been keeping you from fully growing, haven't I?"

"I wouldn't blame you. You're just trying to make sure I'm ok."

His father smiles at him and he turns as several wolves start making their way back from the forest. They're all shifted, faces hairy and claws out. It would be like a horror movie except Stiles feels safer here than he's ever felt among humans. He notices his pack (the thought surprises him, 'his pack'?) all coming closer while still playing together. Jackson seems to be annoyed at Erica's playful nips but the growls he sends at her lack any heat.

One by one the wolves come and scent him. Even Cora, Laura and Talia come, although Talia simply caresses his face. His father also seems very awkward through the whole thing so he's happy that he's not alone. Derek's the last to get to him and he lifts him off the ground, blanket and all, carrying him a few yards away and settling them under a tree. With the help of the moonlight Stiles can clearly see Derek's features, and he brings a hand to touch lightly over them. Derek stares at him adoringly, his eyes shining blue.

"You're beautiful," Stiles whispers as his fingers touch the tip of Derek's ears. Derek leans closer and noses Stiles' jaw, moving slightly so they can kiss. It's kind of awkward with Derek's huge fangs in the way, but still they relish every moment.

"Don't want you to go," Derek confesses gruffly, his voice a half-growl. The sadness in his expression is raw.

"Don't want to go," Stiles says, putting a hand on Derek's chest, feeling for his heartbeat.

"Stay," Derek says, covering Stiles' hand with his own. They're lying on the forest floor now. They're wrapped up in the blanket but Derek's body heat is such that Stiles feels it's almost unnecessary.

"I can't," Stiles says, not breaking eye contact with Derek. "But you'll come visit, right?"

Derek frowns, looking away but finally huffs something that sounds like a "yes". Stiles falls asleep to the steady rhythm of Derek's breath and heartbeat.

**\-----**

"That was some experience," his dad says as they enter the house. "At least you had a nice time."

"You liked sleeping in a werewolf puppy pile, dad, don't try to act like you didn't."

His father stretches and smiles. "It was kind of nice, although it's kind of awkward to wake up in the middle of a pile of half naked people."

Stiles smiles and blushes at that, remembering waking up in Derek's arms. He had been shirtless and Stiles had loved the feel of Derek's chest against his back. His smile fades as he remembers Derek's words from last night.

"Are you sure we can't stay, dad?" Stiles asks, looking at him.

His father sighs, heading to the kitchen to put on some coffee. "Stiles, I really wish I could. Derek seems like a nice guy and the rest of the werewolves… But it's everything around them, Stiles. Last night was like a breath of fresh air but this is reality."

Stiles nods. "I just wish…" Stiles voice trails off, because he wishes for a lot of things.

"Me too, son," his dad says, understanding all that would need to change so they could stay. "Me too."

It's a bittersweet feeling that he carries the rest of the weekend as he hears the pack plan his farewell party and he spends as much time as possible with them. Derek takes him bowling on sunday and Cora and Laura join them. They plan to meet monday after school so Stiles is excited for classes to end.

He groans as he hears the speakers call his name and that the principal wants to see him in his office. Everyone knows he has a date so they headed out before him. He texts Derek that he will be out in a little bit and heads to the principal's office, frowning when he notices that Allison's mom isn't at her usual spot. It isn't until he enters the principal's office that he starts really worrying and his stomach drops as he notices Mr. Harris sitting there with a smug grin on his face.

"Mr. Stilinski, please close the door behind you," Principal Argent says. Stiles stays by the door.

Principal Argent is an older man. His hair is completely white and he can't be younger than sixty. He seems stocky, strong, even at his age.

"You wanted to see me?" Stiles asks, as firm as he can.

"Sit," Principal Argent orders him and Stiles can feel Harris' gaze on him as he does. Principal Argent stands and walks to the door, closing and locking it. Stiles can feel himself sweating coldly.

"Is there a problem?" Stiles asks, his voice wavering.

"Mr. Harris is worried you may be hiding something from us, Mr. Stilinski," Principal Argent says, tone amused. "He's worried you might be an omega and you know how omegas can disturb the learning of alphas and betas."

"He asked for proof of blood, I brought it," Stiles complains.

"I know, but we just wanted to have a more… hands on test." Principal Argent says. In a flash Mr. Harris is on him, lifting him off his chair and pushing him face down on the desk. He reaches a hand down to stroke Stiles' penis through his pants and even though Stiles screams and fights, both older men manage to hold him down.

"Let me go, you fucking perverts!" Stiles yells as he feels a hand under his jeans and underwear, feeling for his asshole. He had tried to control it but his body had betrayed him, and his omega lubricant had started flowing. It wasn't much, not at all, but neither alpha nor beta males produced it so it was a dead giveaway. He sobbed loudly as Harris put a finger inside him.

"I knew you were a fucking omega," Harris says triumphantly. "Mouthy bitches like you always are."

Principal Argent returns to his seat, smiling cockily at Stiles. "He's yours to take, Harris. Show him what liar omegas get for being such bad boys."

"No, please," Stiles sobs as he feels hands undoing his belt. As Harris' hands touch his cock again, Stiles decides he's not going down without a fight. He turns abruptly, hand fisted and even though Harris moves Stiles manages to connect with his face, twisting his glasses. Harris yells but he doesn't let go of Stiles' other hand, instead, he grabs Stiles' hair and slams his face down on the desk. Principal Argent laughs, as if it's all a show for his benefit.

"I don't usually have such problems with my omegas, Harris," he taunts.

"Maybe if you gave me some of those pills you give your omegas, sir," Harris says, keeping a squirming Stiles down. Principal Argent laughs but he almost falls off his chair in surprise when the door to his office is kicked in.

"What the fuck?" Principal Argent screams. "Victoria, I told you to go home!"

Allison's mom, Victoria Argent, steps in, immediately pushing Harris off Stiles. Behind her a blonde man with blue eyes walks in. Stiles recognizes him, it's Allison's dad.

"I knew you had some old fashioned views, dad," he says, confronting Principal Argent who's now standing up. "But bringing a sixteen year old to your office so one of your teachers can rape him?"

"It's an omega, Chris, you can't rape omegas!"

"Let's go," Chris says. Victoria's already helping Stiles out of the room.

"Hey, you can't do that! I was claiming that omega!" Harris yells, undignified. As he follows them out of the room he suddenly meets with Derek's fist, which sends him back a few feet, crashing onto the frame of the door and then falling down unconscious.

"Derek," Chris says in a warning voice. "Control yourself. You need to take care of Stiles."

Derek turns around, and Stiles sees how his eyes are shining blue. He opens his arms and in a flash Derek is hugging him tightly, picking him up to walk him out of there as quick as he can.

"Dude, no need to go all barbarian warrior on me," Stiles complains, holding on to Derek's shoulders.

"If I don't get us out of here as quick as possible I'm gonna rip those two to shreds with my teeth," Derek mutters.

When they're out of the building Derek finally sets Stiles down next to his car and hugs tightly as he inhales his scent.

"God, you're still terrified," Derek says. "Are you ok? Did they do anything?"

"Harris managed to get a finger in me," Stiles complains, which makes Derek growl. "And I'm not coming back here for the rest of the week, that's for sure."

Victoria and Chris exit the school then and walk to them. "I'm sorry, Stiles," she says as she approaches them. "I thought something was up when Gerard asked me to go home early but I never imagined…"

"Gerard?" Stiles asks.

"My father, the principal," Chris says. "You need to call all parents of omegas and tell them the school's not safe for them anymore," he goes on, looking at Victoria.

"Yes," Victoria nods before turning to Derek. "And that includes Isaac. I just got fired and if you know Harris wouldn't hesitate to try something like this with him."

"Scott would kill him," Derek says.

"More of a reason to keep him from coming back," Chris shoots back.

They're distracted by the sounds of sirens approaching. Two patrol cars park and three deputies and the sheriff walk out of them.

"That's Hale," the sheriff says, pointing at him. "Arrest him."

"What?" Stiles yells. "No, he did nothing wrong!"

"Attacking a professor isn't nothing," the sheriff states. "And if what I heard is correctly you're falsely registered as neutral."

Stiles pales as Derek and the Argents get between him and the sheriff. One of the deputies takes Derek's arms and he pulls back, giving him an almost growl.

"Derek," Chris warns him again. "I think it's best if you go with them for now. They can't take Stiles for this."

The sheriff scoffs. "I don't think you can tell me what I can do."

"Stiles isn't falsely registered as neutral," Chris says. "He had his first heat this weekend and his father was about to register him today."

"His father should be arrested for hiding his omega son," the sheriff says. By now Derek had been handcuffed and forced inside one of the patrol cars. 

"Well," Chris says, taking out his cell phone. "This tells me he's down at the hospital getting all the necessary paperwork."

The sheriff takes the phone and grunts as he gives it back. "Well, then, sorry to bother you."

"That's the omega!" Gerard yells as he runs out of the school. "I want that fucking omega behind bars."

"This omega has been properly registered," the sheriff states to Harris. "If you wish to press charges on the man that assaulted Harris, one of my deputies will take care of you. Good bye, Mr. Argent."

The sheriff leaves on the car that doesn't have Derek in it. One of the deputies takes Harris' statement while Chris and Victoria pull Stiles away from the scene.

"We can't leave Derek!" Stiles complains.

"He'll be fine," Chris says. "We have to get you to the hospital so you can sign your omega papers before anyone at the sheriff's office realizes the photo I showed them is false."

"What?" Stiles asks.

"We have fake papers of you and Isaac for cases like this," Victoria explains as she opens the door to their SUV. "Come on, Stiles, time is of the essence."

"But Derek-"

"Stiles," Victoria says, her voice firm. "You have to trust us on this. Derek will be fine, but that also hangs on you properly registering as soon as possible."

Stiles wants to argue, but Victoria's intense looks makes him think otherwise. He gets in the SUV and Chris speeds out of the parking lot as Victoria makes a phone call. Stiles is too worried about Derek to listen.

At the hospital, his father and Melissa are waiting for him. She shows him the preliminary forms his father filled out and rushes him to sign a few.

"Sorry for not telling you this before," Melissa says. "We really hoped it wouldn't be necessary. It's just a precaution we take."

"So, I'm a registered omega now?" Stiles says, defeat obvious in his voice. "After all me and my dad did…"

"I'm sorry, Stiles," Melissa says. "Are you ok? Victoria said they had tried to…"

Melissa can't obviously finish the sentence, and his father is too enraged to say anything.

"They couldn't. Allison's parents got me out of there right on time," Stiles says.

He's rushed through a blood test and thirty minutes later he's handed his official omega registration card. There's no hour on it so they shouldn't have any issues with the sheriff's office over the fake photo.

"What about Derek?" Stiles asks for the millionth time. Again the four adults with him seem uncomfortable but finally Victoria sighs.

"Someone's got to tell him, so I will," Victoria says. "Stiles, Derek is fine. Several people can testify he claimed you this weekend during your supposed heat. Punching Harris for protecting his omega will annul any assault or battery charges they may throw at him."

Stiles gapes, then frowns. "For protecting his property, you mean."

Victoria nods. "Technically, yes, but it's the best for everyone right now. Derek will not get sent to jail and neither will you or your dad."

"But now, I'm property," Stiles grinds out, angry at the world. "Fuck! Why didn't I just not go to school. Why didn't I just stay with dad at home?"

His father hugs him tightly then, kissing his forehead. "Son, you did nothing wrong here. Those men- Those men tried to rape you and I'm immensely grateful that you're ok and here with me."

Stiles lets himself go limp in his dad's arms, crying softly. He just wants to see Scott and the rest of his friends and spend time at Talia's, the only place where he feels safe. Where he feels like he's an equal to everyone else in the house. He doesn't notice how tense his father is until Melissa is pulling him to her arms.

"Mr. Stilinski," a deputy says. "You're under arrest for the unlawful concealment of an omega."

"He's registered," Chris says.

"Please," the deputy says holding a hand out to stop Chris. "Orders are orders."

"But he's registered," Stiles' dad says as he's being handcuffed. "Stiles, show them your card."

"Yeah, but you forgot his heat when you filed for his passport as neutral this morning, didn't you?" Another deputy, sneers. "Take him away."

**\-----**

Stiles cries all the way to the Hale house, allowing Mrs. Argent to hug and soothe him the whole way. Once there he ignores everyone and asks to be left alone in a guest room. No one looks too happy about about it, but they let him be.

At some point Derek comes, and Stiles lets himself find safety and comfort in his arms.

"I just want my dad to come back," he says.

"We're working on that," Derek says, kissing his cheek and wiping some tears away.

"Unlawful concealment of an omega can be punished with up to ten years in prison, Derek," Stiles sobs. "It's all my fault."

"Your dad knew the risks of keeping you safe, Stiles," Derek says. "He wouldn't have moved earth and sky to take you to a safer place if he wasn't willing to risk everything for you."

"And now I'm gonna be forced on you," Stiles complains.

"Hey, hey," Derek soothes him. "Mom, Scott and I would do anything to keep you safe. You're family now. If you stay here it won't be as property but as pack, ok?"

Stiles nods, but the words don't really sink in for him. Derek's honest, but it feels like a hollow victory since there aren't many places he can go outside Talia's house where he would be safe. He's not really free.

A knock on the door interrupts them and Stiles sobs a little. "Whoever it is, I don't want to see him."

The door opens and an older man with well-groomed, short black hair and a businessman's smile walks in. He's wearing a black suit with a cobalt tie and a white shirt, all impeccably tailored.

"Stiles, this is my uncle Peter," Derek says, sitting up. "He's here to help your dad."

"Really?" Stiles asks, sitting up alongside Derek.

"Really," Peter says, walking into the room and stretching a hand to Stiles. "A pleasure to meet you, even if the circumstances are less than desirable."

Stiles snorts at that, unamused.

"Can you really help my dad?"

"I can try. There is something I need to discuss with you first, though," Peter says, sitting on the bed.

"If it's about money, we don't have much-"

"Please, Stiles, it's not that. It's about the importance of this case."

"Of course it's important, it's my dad."

"Apart from the emotional investment you have on this, there's a possibility that this case might force you into a media spotlight."

Stiles looks completely confused. Peter sighs.

"We're at a turning point in history, Stiles, one that could mark the beginning of our country finally catching up to others and giving omegas the rights they deserve by virtue of being born human. Don't look at me like that, Derek, you know what I meant. Your case could be the first of many in which the public sees the concealment of an omega as a show of love rather than endangerment of supposedly uncontrollable alphas and betas. I'm going to try and win the public over to your father's side, but this might mean that you and him will be in the center of a hurricane of media attention for some time."

Stiles looks down, understanding Peter's words and realizing what they could possibly mean.

"If what you want is for me to stand in front of cameras and say all my dad did for me-"

"I will try to keep interviews as few and as important as possible," Peter cuts in. "But I think with your help we can not only keep your father out of jail, we can also show this country how it can improve the treatment of the 20% of its citizens that happen to be omega."

Stiles sighs, looks at Derek, then back at Peter. "It sounds too good to be true, to be honest. I just want my dad back."

"That will be my priority," Peter states. He stands up and looks at Derek, smiling warmly.

"Your cousin would like to see you downstairs," he says.

"Malia's here?" Derek asks, smiling.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of coming here without bringing her. She would have my head," Peter says, leaving the room.

Stiles and Derek walk down after him. Peter shuts himself in the study with Talia but the commotion outside is obvious. They step out and see Scott's pack and Cora wrestle excitedly around a new girl. She's obviously Peter's daughter, the similarities are clear.

"Stiles!" Isaac yells and runs to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok."

He's pulled away from Isaac by Erica. "We were so worried about you!"

He hugs every wolf in the pack and gets a group hug from the humans before realizing Scott's standing a few feet away alongside Cora and Malia. Cora introduces Malia to Stiles.

"I had something similar happen with Harris," Malia confesses. "It's why my dad took me to San Francisco with him."

Stiles winces, not knowing what to respond but it doesn't matter apparently since Cora and Malia go back into the house. Stiles stands awkwardly in front of Scott, the rest of the pack behind him and Derek beside him.

"Are you angry I got Derek arrested?" Stiles asks, unsure. Scott's eyes widen in shock.

"No! What- You- No!" Scott says walking to him. "Man, I high fived Derek so hard when he told me he punched Harris. If I had been there I would've bitten his hands off myself."

"You werewolves do have a flair for the dramatic, don't you?" Stiles says, trying to joke. Scott isn't amused.

"Stiles, you're my pack and I'm supposed to protect you. What happened today- If it had gone beyond- I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've been there."

"Scott, you didn't know," Stiles says, but Scott's growl of frustration interrupts him. Jackson is there in a flash, placing a calming hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Scott's right, Stiles," Jackson says. "One of us should've been there with you."

"Guys, I appreciate this, I do," Stiles says, his voice breaking. "But I don't want you guys to beat yourselves up over this. You're my friends and right now all I want is for you to be with me because I'm so afraid my dad won't come back."

Scott is hugging him tightly then, and Stiles let himself cry onto his shoulder. 

"Uncle Peter will fix this," Scott tells him. "Don't you worry about a thing. Worst case scenario, we break your dad out of jail and take you over the border ourselves."

Stiles laughs at that, and so does Jackson.

**\-----**

 

Isaac, Scott and Stiles stay home from school the next day, so when Allison calls them, Scott assumes it's to ask about their whereabouts.

"We're at home," Scott says, answering his cell phone. "I texted you this morning."

"Scott, you're not gonna believe this!" Allison says on the other side of the line. "Several parents are picketing outside the school. They're all supporting Stiles and his dad!"

"What?" Scott asks.

"Hold on, I'll send you a photo."

Allison hangs up and seconds later he received the file. He opens it and runs excitedly to Derek's room where he knows Stiles is.

"Stiles!" he yells. "Stiles!"

Stiles runs out wearing some pajama pants and an old t-shirt. "What? Is it about my dad?"

"No, but look!"

Scott shows him the photo and Stiles brow furrows in confusion. Behind him Derek takes a look at it, too.

"Where is this?" Stiles asks.

"At the school!" Scott says excitedly. Stiles' eyes widen and he smiles, looking over his shoulder at Derek.

The photo shows several people smiling at the camera, all brandishing signs. One of them reads "We do not send our children to school to get raped", another one "Omegas deserve the same respect as everyone else". The others all have similar messages. One of them has a photo of Mr. Harris with a large red X over it.

"Guys!" Cora yells from downstairs. "Uncle Peter's on TV!"

The three of them run down, followed by Isaac, and find Talia and Cora in the living room. Talia raises the volume. Peter is with at the local news studio, looking as well-groomed as ever, smiling a predatory smile as the newspeople interview him.

"But he was hiding an omega!" the news guy says, annoyed.

"He was keeping his son safe. And considering what happened yesterday, can you blame him?" Peter says, his voice never losing its sweetness.

"If he had registered his son after his first heat and found him a proper alpha, he wouldn't have to worry."

Stiles almost laughed at the five growls that got from the werewolves watching television with him.

"Wether an omega has an alpha or shouldn't be what we ask when two grown men attempt to rape an underage boy. These are people, not property. Slavery was abolished over a century ago."

"Omegas are not slaves. The laws in place are for their protection."

Peter laughs openly at that. "Are you really trying to say that laws that make it easy for betas and alphas to force themselves on omegas are for the benefit of omegas?"

"He's got a point," the woman newscaster pipes in. "This kid, Przemysław Stilinski, he's barely sixteen years old and the men were 37 and 59 respectively."

"Przemysław?" Derek looks at him weirdly.

"Please don't mangle my name with your pronunciation," Stiles says. "Just call me Stiles."

"They were also a beta and an alpha," the male newscaster shoots back. "Omega pheromones might have set them off."

"Please," Peter says, not bothering to hide his contempt now. "Even if there wasn't enough scientific evidence to the contrary, these two men brought a sixteen year old kid into an office with obvious malicious intent."

"We need to cut to commercial but I question the validity of Mr. Hale sources on that so-called scientific evidence."

"Still, we thank you for being here today," the woman newscaster says, smiling brightly.

"Pleasure was all mine."

They cut to commercial and Talia turns off the TV. A stunned silence falls upon the room.

"Uncle Peter looks good in TV," Cora says.

Talia nods, then turns to Stiles. "Are you ok?"

Stiles wraps his arms around himself, wondering the same thing. "I don't know," he says. "I just want to see my dad."

"Peter said we could take you to see him later today," Talia says.

"I'll go with him," Scott says. Talia shakes her head.

"It's best if only Derek and Peter take him."

"But mom, he's my pack," Scott complains.

"I have another task for you," his mother says, voice firm. "Now, go shower and change, all of you. I can't have five unwashed teenagers in my house, my nose is too sensitive."

Isaac lends Stiles some clothes, and he figures he'll ask Derek to go by his house and get some more later. After, when everyone's ready, Derek gets everyone into the kitchen saying that since they're home they might as well give Talia a break from cooking.

Stiles is expecting a big lunch, but most of the pack is staying in their own homes. A few people come and go throughout the day, and Talia explains that's the way it usually is with her pack.

After lunch, Peter arrives and tells Derek and Stiles to get in the car. "We're going to the station to see your father," he explains.

"Where's Malia?" Cora asks.

"She's visiting her mother," Peter explains. "She insisted."

Cora huffs, obviously disappointed, and goes back to watching TV. Derek and Stiles get into Peter's car and they drive off to the station.

"Oh," Stiles says. "I also need to run by home and get some stuff."

"Scott and Isaac are going to go get that for you," Peter says, voice flat.

"I can do that perfectly well on my own," Stiles complains.

Peter sighs. "Stiles, your house has been vandalized. Some nasty messages have been painted there."

Stiles eyes widen in shock. "Did they get in?"

"No, although it seems some windows were smashed in. Your landlord doesn't really sympathize with omegas, so we think it's best to keep you away for now."

"You can't just decide stuff like that for me," Stiles complains. "Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm made of glass."

Peter smirks. "I'll let Talia know. I'm sorry Stiles, where family is concerned sometimes it's hard to see how much protection is too much protection."

Stiles frowns, attempting to keep his anger in the face of being called "family" again by the Hales.

They arrive at the station and walk in, Stiles by Peter's side and Derek a step behind for protection. Several reporters at the doors recognize him and he's suddenly surrounded by a couple of camera crews and three people with recording devices. Peter pushes through them, not letting Stiles talk.

"Decent, at least," Peter says. He walks to the front desk and talks to the officer there, who sends them down the hall. The three of them are allowed to talk with Stiles' dad, Peter as his lawyer and Derek as keeper of Stiles.

As they wait for Stiles' dad, Peter receives a text. "Your first interview is tomorrow," he says to Stiles. "Local news program I was at today. There's an alpha who's a bit of a dick but you should be fine."

"We saw you," Stiles comments. "You were awesome."

Peter grins as the door opens. His father is led in by a blonde officer who lets him sit down and then stands by the door. "If you need anything, yell."

"Thank you, officer Parrish," Peter nods at him. Once the door is closed Stiles runs to hug his dad. He's handcuffed, so it's awkward, and seeing it makes Stiles furious.

"Any news on your bail?" Peter asks.

"They say I'm at risk of flight," his dad says. "They saw our plane tickets to Mexico when they went through my stuff."

Peter nods. "I'll deal with that. Derek."

Derek follows his uncle out of the room and Stiles is left alone with his dad.

"Are you ok?" His dad asks.

"Me? I'm fine. The Hales are the best thing that ever happened to us. How about you, dad?"

"Can't say I'm a fan of spending the night in a cell. At least Peter managed to get me alone."

"Oh dad," Stiles buries himself in his father's chest, inhaling his scent. "I'm so sorry. We were so close to getting out of here."

"Come on, son," his father admonishes. "We both know the older you got the more at risk we were. What matters is that you're ok."

"Stop that!" Stiles raises his voice. "What about you? What about your safety? You can't go to jail, dad."

HIs father sighs. "We'll have to play it by ear, Stiles. Keep yourself safe, ok?"

They talk for a couple of minutes more, mostly about what Stiles did that morning, and finally Peter walks back in followed by officer Parrish.

"The flight's been cancelled and with some luck we should be able to bail you out tomorrow morning," Peter states. "Luckily our Beacon Hill's sheriff department is mostly forward thinking."

"Mostly," officer Parrish says leading Stiles' dad out of the room. "Officer Haigh is a dick," he adds in a conspiratorial whisper to Stiles.

**\-----**

 

Stiles arrives back in the Hale house to find Lydia, Isaac and Scott waiting for him. The guest room where he's staying in has two large duffel bags with his clothes in them.

"Your landlord wants you out of there by the end of the week," Scott says, scratching his neck apologetically. "She also said the repairs for the vandalism would come out of your deposit."

Peter scoffs. "I'll deal with her tomorrow. Asswipe."

"Peter," Talia scolds, but she's grinning.

The adults leave and Lydia hugs Stiles tightly. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Stiles forces a grin. "I just don't know when all of this will be over."

"Deaton's sister has a saying," Isaac pipes in. "When you're going through hell, keep going."

Stiles grins at him and takes out his phone, realizing he has a lot of new notifications. He frowns in confusion and opens his Facebook. He groans.

"Oh, fuck," he mutters.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

Comment after comment in the few public photos he has, is what's wrong. Long, horrible comments about how he's a hideous omega and he should be grateful someone even touched him. The shortest ones say simply "die" or "get fucked" but there's several nastier ones. There's a lot of messages of support but it still hurts.

"Those bastards," Scott says, his eyes glowing red.

The five photos he has on his Instagram (none of them are less than six months old for god's sake) are the same. They show it to Peter, who begins taking snapshots of several comments, emailing them to himself.

"Lock all your profiles, make sure that no one who you don't fully trust has any access to your information," Peter instructs.

"Can't we get some of those profiles banned for harassment?" Scott asks.

"Technically, online harassment laws do not apply to omegas," Lydia says. "Which is why omegas are encouraged not to join any social media."

"Another way of keeping them quiet and isolated," Peter says. His tone is neutral but his expression dark.

Derek calls them to the living room, where the local news show Stiles walk into the sheriff's station alongside Derek and Peter. The male newscaster, Greg, comments snidely that he seems content with his new alpha. When the female newscaster, Joan, tells him Derek Hale is a beta Greg laughs.

"Betas claiming omegas. Everyone knows that without an alpha an omega gets out of hand."

Joan glares at him but the camera cuts just in time. The next news segment is about something else entirely so Derek turns off the television.

"Can I kill him?" Derek asks his uncle. "Would you help me get away with it?"

His uncle laughs. But that's not a "no".

**\-----**

The next morning Stiles is a bundle of nerves, but some good things have started happening. The picketing around his school has attracted more people and a bit of media attention, even from bigger news outlets. His father was granted bail and he would be waiting for him at the Hale house when he got back. 

On the other hand, he was about to be interviewed live in the local TV station. And he was about to puke.

"Calm down," Peter tells him. Derek's by his side, like he's been this whole time, and Stiles is grateful but he's also a tad worried. Derek did have a life before this whole thing started.

"What should I say?" Stiles asks.

"Just answer what they ask, and don't lose your temper," Peter says. 

"What if Greg makes me lose my temper?"

"Smile and ask for the next question. And don't worry about keeping up the lie of your first heat."

Stiles adjusts his tie, which was new alongside the rest of his outfit. Lydia had taken him to buy clothes for his interview the day before. He had felt like a doll in her and Erica's hands. At least the result, black dress pants, powder blue shirt and black tie, looked good.

The crew's too busy to pay too much attention to him, only a PA walked over every once in a while to tell him how much time was left before he was supposed to go on. Finally she came and asked Stiles to follow him.

"You'll do great," she says, smiling at him. He smiles back and is directed to sit next to Joan. She explains he'll sit there and the cameras would show him once he was introduced.

Joan seems to be trying hard to bring back the 80s. Her hair's blonde and big, and the shoulder pads on her bright red jacket are a bit intimidating. She's in her late twenties, with a winning smile and bright brown eyes.

Greg's suit is jet black with a white shirt and a red tie. Stiles wonders if the tie is him trying to show his alpha status.

"Hi Przemysław," Joan says sweetly, her pronunciation near perfect. "Glad to have you here."

"Call me Stiles, I know my name is a handful."

"Where's Derek?" Greg asks as if Stiles isn't there. "I'm not going to interview an omega without his keeper."

Stiles winces. While omegas could technically marry, having keepers is the most common option. It wasn't even a fully legal term, it just meant an alpha (or rarely, abeta) currently claimed responsibility for said omega.

"Derek's backstage," Stiles says. "He doesn't speak for me, I do."

Greg frowns, finally turning to see him. His eyes glow red, and Stiles notices wolves eyes' shine way more brightly than humans'. Or maybe Greg isn't that pissed off at him. Yet.

"Greg," a guy in a suit calls from beside one of the cameras, "higher ups want Stilinski to be interviewed alone. You'll have to deal."

Greg grumbles, but by the time the cameras roll his TV smile's firmly in place.

"As we mentioned before, we have a visitor here today. Mr. Stilinski seems to have been able to run away from his keeper long enough to come for an interview. Hello."

The excitement of being in live TV dies a little at Greg's obvious jab.

"So, Stiles, you told me that was your nickname, how are you today," Joan says, turning to him with a supportive smile.

"Great," Stiles answers. "My dad made bail and we've been getting a lot of support from friends."

"Do you think it's right for your dad to walk free even after purposely hiding an omega?" Greg asks.

"Well, there's still a trial. And I'm not going to blame my dad for trying to keep me safe."

"If he wanted you to be safe," Greg goes on. "Wouldn't it have been better for him to let an alpha claim you after your first heat?"

"I suppose my dad wanted more for me than just being a breeding hole for an alpha," Stiles says, still smiling. "Specially since there's this belief that he shouldn't have protected me from being taken against my will."

"Did you ever feel threatened like that?" Joan asks before Greg can say anything else.

"Lots of times," Stiles says. "Before Beacon Hills we lived closer to Sacramento and one day a classmate was taken from school by an alpha senior. She was only thirteen but she presented in class. The girl who took her just used her and then dropped her off at an omega center."

Joan gasps in disgust and Greg simply laughs. "Best thing you can do with an omega that still needs to be trained to properly serve an alpha. Omega centers give omegas a second chance."

"Omega centers will let any alpha or beta take any omega. There's so many cases of abuse from omegas taken by-"

Greg laughs, interrupting Stiles. "Omegas can't be abused. Yes, some need more discipline that others, but good omegas rarely need it."

"You mean they can't be legally abused," Joan corrects him. "But I'm with Peter Hale and lots of other people who want to change that."

"Omegas would just take advantage of a law like that to get away with being undisciplined!" Greg complains. "I didn't get an omega so she could slack off when it suited her."

"And how did you get your omega?" Stiles asks.

Greg frowns. "I claimed her. She was at a supermarket."

"I suppose you didn't ask her if she wanted to be claimed by you," Stiles states.

"I'm an alpha. Maybe you settled for a beta but omegas are proud to be claimed by us."

Stiles frowns. "So you took a random girl and now you force to work for you. You think this is ok?"

"Look I'm not about to be questioned by an omega," Greg raises his voice.

"You're also not about to question how this society is a horrible place for omegas," Stiles says.

"I've been willing to give you enough respect to let you sit here without your keeper."

Stiles laughs. "No, you only pretend to respect me because you consider me someone else's property. If I didn't have a keeper you'd probably take me home to clean up after you wether I wanted to or not."

Joan smiles widely at that. "I think you hit the nail on the head, Stiles," she says.

"Our time is up!" Greg yells, to the surprise of several members of the crew. "We're going to commercial break."

There's a flurry of activity but finally the lights dim and the PA from before comes to take Stiles' microphone from under his shirt. He doesn't notice Greg going for him until Joan stands between them.

"Greg! What is wrong with you?"

"If his beta keeper can't properly discipline him, I will!" Greg says, yelling in her face. "I will not be ridiculed in my own show by some omega who clearly doesn't know his place!"

"I can't believe you!" Joan, says, putting a protective arms around Stiles and leading him away.

"We're back in 60," someone tells Joan.

She takes Stiles a couple of yards away, muttering under her breath.

"I should really quit, I hate that man."

"Don't," Stiles tells her. "If you quit who will stand up against him?"

Joan huffs. "Please, I let him ask you all those horrible questions."

"You were great for me there," Stiles says, touching her arm. "And your reactions during Peter Hale's interview were also great. You're doing a great good by being here."

Joan smiles at him.

"He's right," Peter says appearing behind Stiles. "You're a most needed fresher viewpoint."

"Back in 10, Joan!"

"Thanks" she tells them as she hurries back to her place. Peter puts a hand on Stiles' back and leads him to the exit.

"Where's Derek?"

"My nephew's waiting for us outside," Peter says. "It's been a while since he's seen a member of our pack threatened by an outsider so I suggested he get some fresh air."

As soon as he steps out he feels Derek's strong arms embrace him.

"Dude," Stiles says, smling. "You're gonna have to keep that temper in control if I'm gonna be interviewed again."

Derek nods, laughing slightly. "I was ok until the end when he tried to jump you."

"Trust me, if he had tried anything then I would've punched him before you even got near."

They get in the car and Peter opens his phone. His smile widens.

"That must've been some very good news," Derek says from the passenger seat.

"Someone caught Greg's outburst with their camera," Peter says, handing the phone to Stiles on the backseat. "Great job."

The video is only a couple of seconds long and shows Greg from a slight distance as he yells "I will not be ridiculed in my own show by some omega who clearly doesn't know his place!". The camera gets a clear view of his enraged face, and how Joan stands in front of him. Stiles doesn't back out in the least, which looks pretty cool if he says so himself.

"You think this will get any attention?" Derek asks.

Peter smirks.

**\-----**

"Five million views!" Scott says after lunch. "And I want to kiss whoever wrote this Buzzfeed article titled 'Badass omega stands against angry alpha' with a bunch of gifs."

"Aw, but then Allison would get jealous," Malia says. Scott stares at her with a mixture of awe and shock. "Dad asked me to," she explains.

Stiles is just half-listening. The Hale house has been loud throughout the day, and all Stiles wants is a moment alone with his dad. It's also been increasingly frustrating to realize how sensitive werewolf ears are, even if Talia keeps on telling Scott and Derek to stop snooping.

"Why don't we try outside?" Stiles asks him. His dad nods.

"If you need anything, John, just yell," Peter tells him.

They head out and carry a couple of chairs so they can sit under the shade of a tree. Stiles hugs himself, the weather's getting colder.

"I talked to my contact in Mexico. They can wait a month for me to get down there but I'm not sure we'll be able to go at all."

"Do you think we still need to go?"

His father nods. "Even if all this starts getting the ball rolling in favor of omegas, we're worried about the backslash."

Stiles nods, the amount of nasty comments he's read online are enough to make him not want to go on the internet for a while.

"Will a month be enough?"

HIs father scratches his face. There's stubble growing there, which only serves to remind Stiles how stressed he is.

"Peter hopes so. I hope so. We're… the defense we're going for is basically that I hid you because as a single man, I needed to keep you to take care of me."

Stiles scoffs. His father nods, as if understanding his complaints.

"So your defense is that you were protecting me as property," Stiles mutters.

"It's what Peter thinks will work," his dad mutters. "You know I don't-"

"I know dad." Stiles interrupts him. "I know. But it hurts so much to know that the moment I leave this house I don't know- I can't know who sees me as a person and who sees me as a thing. Even worse, who sees me as a person until realizing I'm an omega makes them change their mind."

Stiles wipes a tear off his face. His father sighs beside him.

"Do you think it will work?" Stiles asks.

The older man shrugs. "I'm trying to keep my hopes up here."

**\-----**

 

The following days are hard for Stiles. Derek gets an important translation, so he spends most of the time in his room working. There's no trial date yet so his father's not sure about how much of their stuff should go into storage and how much he should just sell. If the move to Mexico was a sure thing, most of it would've been sold by now.

For now they're permanent guests in the Hale house, and even though it's a large house, with Isaac not going to school it's starting to feel a bit crowded. Especially in the afternoons when most of Scott's pack comes to visit and Melissa and Laura come home from the hospital.

The picketing at school has died down, but there's still plenty of buzz around his case in the local and state news. Stiles can't step out of the house by himself, which he hates. Not that he likes going out in general. No matter where he goes there's at least one person who yells something nasty at him.

"Maybe you and Derek should take a vacation," his father suggests. "I've got to stay in Beacon Hills but it would probably do you guys some good."

"I never thought you'd want me to be alone with Derek, dad," Stiles teases.

They're both watching television. They stay away from the news channels because they never know when some nasty comment about them will come up. Peter keeps them up to date with important developments, anyway.

"Actually, I think it might be good for you," his father says. "You barely started dating when this whole thing happened. Now you're expected to be together all the time and most people think he's your keeper. Maybe some time away to talk without pressure would do you guys good."

John is talking normally now. Stiles tends to keep his voice low, even though he knows the wolves in the house won't eavesdrop.

"I'm kind of afraid," Stiles confesses. "Like, did Derek even want me beyond dating? I was supposed to leave the country."

His father frowns. "Kid, Derek obviously cares a lot for you. But this is exactly why I'm suggesting this."

Stiles nods, but he refrains from thinking about it until later when Talia and Melissa approach him before bedtime. His father had taken the guest room so Stiles had taken the room he had been in while in heat.

"Your father told us about you and Derek taking a vacation," Melissa starts. "We think it's a good idea, but we'd like some other wolves to go with you, just to be safe."

"Some of my pack," Talia explains. "Older wolves. It's not that I don't trust Scott's pack but I also think it'll be good for them to relax for a bit."

Stiles understands. Everyone's been in high alert around him and awkward when talking to him. He's complained often that he's not some sort of delicate flower, but he's also had a really short fuse as of late. So it's not so much "Stiles is delicate" behavior. It's more of a "I said the wrong thing and Stiles might now eat my head off" behavior. Only the girls and Isaac call him out when he's being too bitchy.

That's how, a couple of days later, Derek and Stiles drive up to a nice beach hotel a few hours away. An older couple from Talia's pack follow them. Their rooms are right across the hall from each other, which Derek tells him gives them enough privacy. They can see the beach from their third floor room, but the sky's grey and a light drizzle's been falling for most of the day.

"This is a pretty fancy place," Stiles comments as he walks through the room. There's a flatscreen TV, a mini bar, and the bathroom's tub is large enough so the two can fit in there comfortably. The bed is heavenly soft, too.

"Are you just gonna sleep all weekend?" Derek asks as he climbs into the queen size bed and hugs him.

"I might," Stiles half-jokes. "This past week has been too stressing."

They move and Derek ends up sitting against the headboard with Stiles' head on his stomach. His strong hands pet Stiles' head softly as they settle and watch some old animation movie in a foreign language. It soothes Stiles.

"You want to talk?" Derek asks.

Stiles hums. "Not really."

"We're supposed to talk."

"Can't we let our bodies do the talking?" Stiles looks at Derek and moves his eyebrows in a way he hopes looks suggestive. Derek rolls his eyes, but Stiles still chooses to believe he nailed it.

"We can let our bodies talk later."

Stiles groans but sits up and looks at Derek. "You're getting sick of it, right?"

Derek raises his eyebrows, surprised.

"I mean, since I'm your omega you need to keep on coming with me everywhere. I suppose you didn't expect to be stuck with me so much when you said you wanted us to date."

Derek sighs and shakes his head.

"First of all, you're my boyfriend, not my omega. Second of all, I've been keeping you company because I want to. Peter can keep you safe without my help, and there's a lot of people who'd gladly go out with you to keep anyone from doing any harm to you."

"Boyfriend?" Stiles asks, hopeful.

"Is that really all you got from that?" Derek raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I, it just made me happy to hear it."

Derek sighs again, but a tiny smile plays on his lips.

"And let's just make it clear right now, I'm your boyfriend because I want to be, not because circumstances brought us together. I would've punched Harris even if I hadn't spent most of a weekend with you."

Stiles' smile widens and he feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

"I want to be your boyfriend, too," Stiles says. "You punching Harris was a nice bonus, though."

They both laugh.

"So," Derek says, "I understand that maybe having me around you outside the house all the time may make you feel uncomfortable. Like you're accepting you're someone else's property. If you ever want someone else to go with you, just say so. I'm not gonna say it won't disappoint me, but I'll get it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Stiles says. "Specially since Scott and Isaac keep on giving me the worst puppy eyes whenever I leave the house with you."

"Scott's puppy eyes are a powerful weapon," Derek admits with a grin. "Jackson's however, are unbeatable."

"Jackson would never do puppy eyes!" Stiles laughs.

"Oh, he saves them for when they're truly necessary, and even Scott can't do anything against them."

"I'm curious. And afraid."

Derek snorts and pulls Stiles closer to him. "Now that that's out of the way, we can let our bodies start talking."

"That was so lame," Stiles manages to say before Derek's mouth is on his. Derek pulls Stiles so that the younger boy is on top of him, and Stiles takes the opportunity to slide a hand over Derek's well-formed chest. Derek's hands slide under Stiles' shirt and settle on the younger boy's back.

"Your hands are ridiculously warm," Stiles mutters, and he wonders how much blood has fled from his head to his cock because he feels more turned on than he's ever been before. Derek grins and pulls him into an aggressive kiss before moving one of his hands up to feel Stiles' nipple. Stiles gasps.

"Sensitive, huh?" Derek muses. Stiles tries to turn away, blushing, but as Derek pinches the nub he gasps again and tries to capture Derek's lips again.

Derek flips them over, leaning his full weight on Stiles, and his whole body vibrates with a growl which Stiles can feel in every part of him that is in contact with Derek. His mouth opens as if to yell but no sound comes out, just a broken whimper as Stiles comes in his pants.

Derek's eyes widen in surprise and he lifts himself up to look down as if he could see Stiles' cum through his jeans and underwear.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Stiles whines.

"Why? I wanted to make you come, Stiles," Derek says.

"Not this quick, I assume." Stiles is trying to hide his face behind his forearms.

"I didn't think a growl would make you come, no."

Stiles groans.

"Hey, no," Derek says. "No need to be embarrassed. It's only our first time."

"You mean you're not dumping me now for coming in my pants like a teenager?" Stiles pouts.

"You are a teenager, Stiles, and don't even joke about that," Derek's annoyed frown becomes a look of pure lust. "I'm actually kind of turned on that you came just from me growling."

Stiles finally uncovers his face and looks at Derek. "I wasn't expecting to like your growling that much."

Derek smirks before pressing his body on top of Stiles again and growling long a deep. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek as he takes a sharp intake of air and he feels himself get almost fully hard again.

"I also like the noises you make," Derek whispers, his voice low.

"Can we at least get naked this time?" Stiles' asks, almost breathless.

Derek rises, straddling Stiles' hips as he takes off his shirt. Stiles sees Derek's amazing body revealed and he want to taste it and thank all the heavens at the same time. Derek pulls Stiles' shirt off and once again presses himself on the pale boy. Stiles lets out a small whimper as skin touches skin and Derek chuckles.

Stiles' hands seem to have a mind of their own, exploring the expanse of Derek's muscular back as they kiss. Derek moves to rub his stubble against Stiles' neck and the sound that gets from Stiles is brilliant. Derek never wants to stop touching him.

Derek breaks off the kiss and gets off Stiles. Stiles notices Derek is taking off his socks and jeans so instead of complaining he gets rid of his own. He keeps his bright blue underwear on since Derek keep his black boxer briefs on as well.

Stiles lies on his back again, but Derek doesn't get on top of him. Instead, he kneels between Stiles' legs and kisses Stiles' stomach, taking a deep breath as his hand feels the wet spot Stiles' natural omega lubricant is leaving in his underwear.

"Derek," Stiles whines as the older man mouths at his erection through his underwear. "'M so empty, Derek."

Derek chuckles, his hand getting under Stiles' underwear so he can get a finger inside Stiles. Stiles arches his back, moaning in pleasure.

"Oh god," Stiles sounds wrecked. "You're bad for me."

Derek hums as he kisses Stiles' thigh, moving to get a good whiff of the wetness between his cheeks. He kisses his way up the torso of the younger man, adoring his mole-dotted, pale skin. Stiles feels a second finger enter him and suddenly Derek presses at a spot that makes him see stars and come again with a loud moan. Derel captures Stiles' mouth in a punishing kiss as he humps against Stiles' softening cock.

"Derek," Stiles whispers. "I want you to come on me."

Derek looks at him and his eyes glow bright blue. He pushes his underwear down, releasing his hard cock and lifts himself on one arm as he pumps his erection with the other. Stiles lets his hands travel the expanse of Derek's chest and abs, feeling his stomach tighten as Derek reaches his orgasm and groans as five thick ropes of cum paint Stiles' torso, one of them reaching up to his chin. The last of Derek's seed pools on Stiles' belly.

Stiles' feels the warm jizz on his skin and sighs contently. When Derek takes his large hand and begins spreading it through his skin like a balm, Stiles lets out a small moan.

"You look beautiful like this," Derek says. "Painted with my cum."

Stiles takes Derek hand and brings it up to his mouth to lick off some of Derek's seed.

"You taste wonderful."

"You smell wonderful," Derek says as he once again presses himself down on the slender omega. "Specially now that my scent is on you."

"Do I smell like yours?" Stiles asks, hopeful.

"Mine," Derek states as he moves so that they're lying on their side. He tightens his arms around the omega, relishing at the whimper he gets in return.

**\-----**

An hour later, Stiles is standing under the spray of the hotel's (glorious, really, he's gonna miss it forever) shower and questioning everything that's going on through his head. He woke up in Derek's arms a few minutes ago as the older man left to answer the door. The werewolf couple that came with them said they were going out for dinner and asked if they wanted to come along. Derek said yes after Stiles said that sure, sounds like fun.

He scrubs his chest lightly, both wanting to wash off Derek's scent and not. The way his body and mind had responded to Derek just now frightens him. Part of him wants to never leave Derek's side, and the other wants to run away and never look back.

He sits on the tub, letting the water hit his head and legs as he curls up on the far side. He feels numb from everything's that he has had to deal with since he learned werewolves are real. A fleeting idea comes to his mind, that maybe it would've been better if he hadn't grown close to Scott and Derek. But no. Even having to deal with twice as many heats was worth it to have met them.

Having a relationship was something he thought he would never have, at least not one where he would be an equal to his partner. His best case scenario before Derek was meeting someone who would at least treat him with some care. He remembers crying himself to sleep more than once wishing that there was someone out there who would see him as more than a breeding animal. Someone who would want him, just him, for him. Not like so many omegas taken in by alpha/beta couples so they can help with domestic chores and carry children that wouldn't even be registered as their own.

There's a light knock on the door, but Stiles doesn't say anything. After a long pause he assumes Derek must've gone back to watching TV. He's wrong.

"Please answer or I'm gonna have to assume you drowned in there and your father's gonna kill me."

Stiles snorts, smiling in spite of his mood.

"Can I come in?" Derek's voice sounds more hopeful than afraid.

"Yeah," Stiles says, not even trying to hide how affected he sounds. Derek opens the door wearing only his boxer briefs and a white tank top. He silently crouches besides Stiles, his hand reaching to touch Stiles' cheek. The omega leans into the touch and sighs.

"I'm sorry," Derek says. "For getting all possessive on you."

Stiles snorts again. "Not like I didn't ask you to."

Derek frowns at that.

"I've never felt like this before," Stiles confesses in a whisper. "I never thought I could feel like this before. Like I could have someone like me for me."

Derek looks away, obviously angered by Stiles' words. Stiles knows he isn't angry at him, but still he wants to make Derek smile again, somehow.

"I want to change the world for you," Derek says. "I want to go into the house of every omega hater and convince them to think of omegas as equals with my words or with my fists. But I can't, Stiles. All I can do is try to make the omegas I care about be safer around me."

Derek looks into Stiles' eyes, and Stiles is surprised to see Derek is almost in tears.

"It's mutual, you know?" Derek's voice breaks a little. "I'm as yours as you are mine."

Stiles smiles at him. "That's kind of dangerous for you. I might never want to let you go."

Derek smiles back. "I'll take my chances."

They look at each other for a long moment before Stiles stands up.

"Come on," Stiles says. "Get into the shower with me. They're waiting for us."

Once they're both showered and dressed, Stiles asks Derek is he can still smell him.

"We both smell like each other due to proximity," Derek says. "But we don't smell like we just had sex."

"Doesn't it get annoying, being able to smell so much?"

"Scott complains about it more but he wasn't born with it. I'm used to it, I guess, and although sometimes it's really something I wish I could turn off, I wouldn't give it up."

They meet with the other couple at the lobby. He's a bulky alpha with a shaved head who looks intimidating even in the simple t-shirt and jeans he's wearing. She's a short and plump omega, with a huge smile that seems to get impossibly bigger at seeing them. She's wearing a simple purple dress with a black sash and matching purse.

"Finally, we were worried you would go a whole round before coming down. Heh. Coming."

Stiles is sure he blushes as much as the alpha. "Lorelei," the alpha says, embarrassed.

"What?" she asks innocently.

They end up at a sushi place (Because Lorelei had suggested sushi which meant Axel, her husband, insisted on it). They ask for a private booth because neither Derek nor Axel want to deal with anyone being rude to their dates.

"I've never really had sushi before," Stiles admits as the waiter brings a selection of pieces.

"Oooh," Lorelei says. "Try the salmon one them. It's a nice taste to start with."

Conversation flows easily between the four of them. Lorelei and Axel are married, which is a rarity because even though omegas can legally marry, most just never get a chance. They've been together for five years and met when they were both finishing college in Europe. Both of them are born wolves but Lorelei's pack is from Louisiana.

"Are relationships between wolf packs complicated?" Stiles asks.

"Sometimes," Axel answers since Lorelei is occupied eating some tempura. "There's some old fashioned packs that will make it a really big deal but for us it was simply a matter of deciding where we wanted to live. Both of our packs were cool."

"Lorelei's pack wouldn't let her date a human, though," Derek teases, and Lorelei is obviously bothered.

"Well, it isn't always easy with humans," she says, defensively. "But, yeah, my alpha has a very strict no romantic attachments with humans policy, and his son is the same so I don't think that'll change soon."

"Huh," Stiles says lamely. "Actually it's good to see wolves can be prejudiced. I was beginning to think you guys were perfect."

"That's because we kind of are," Lorelei says, batting her eyelashes. "We're also very cute," she adds, patting Axel's cheek.

"Wait, you're an alpha," Stiles says to Axel. "How come you're part of Talia's pack instead of having your own?"

Axel shrugs. "I'm not the only one, there's two more. Some of us just like being part of a larger pack."

After dinner they head back to the hotel and Lorelei ends up in Stiles' room while Derek and Axel head down to use the hotel's gym. They've gotten rid of their shoes and are laying side by side on the bed when Stiles decides to ask something that had been on his mind all day long.

"So, omega and a werewolf since birth. Is it as awesome as I think it is?"

Lorelei tilts her head, thinking. "Yes and no. My parents never treated me any differently from my sisters and always told me I could do and be whatever I wanted, so that's good. But then I tried to be and do whatever I wanted where humans could see and that didn't work out as well, so that's bad."

"Axel lets you do whatever," Stiles points out.

"Yeah, but when I go out on my own, he worries," Lorelei says. "And sometimes I feel like I have to have him when I go out, like when I go buy clothes. When I was little a human alpha followed me into a dressing room. Nothing happened, my mom saw it and stopped him before anything could happen, but since then I'm not comfortable unless I have someone with me."

Lorelei looks down at her hands. "There's a few werewolf-run stores where that just doesn't happen but they're far from Beacon Hills."

"I get you. I usually just buy things and take them home and have my dad go return them if they don't fit. I had several nightmares where someone would notice a wet patch on my underwear as I tried on clothes and I would be trapped."

Lorelei looks at him and doesn't have to say anything to make it clear she understands. "I don't want to talk about this," she states, flipping her hair. "How are things with you and Derek?"

"Good," Stiles says. "Weird."

"Which one is it?"

"Both. I really enjoy my time with him but I'm afraid that he'll grow tired of me. Or, and I know this is stupid, that suddenly he'll realize he can treat me like a human omega and do so."

"That's not stupid. You have reasons to be afraid, and trust me some werewolves quite happily have decided to imitate how humans treat omegas," Lorelei glares at an imaginary character then. "But Derek's a nice guy. And it's nice to just let yourself be with someone and have that someone understand that just because you have nurturing instincts doesn't mean all you can do is have kids."

"Is Axel like that?"

She nods fervently. "We're both journalists so more often than not we're discussing one issue or the other. We talked about kids before getting married, and agreed to only have two and only after I've turned 30. I do most of the cooking, but that's because I want to."

Stiles smiles and tries to imagine how a domestic life with a partner would be like. He feels Lorelei's hand on his and he turns to her.

"Let yourself fall for Derek. I see you at the edge, wondering wether to jump or not. Jump."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't work out. You learn from heartbreak, even if it sucks when you do."

"But after Derek, no one will-"

"No backwards human will want you on the flimsy excuse that you're used. Any decent person, human or not, will decide to be with you based on the person you are, nor wether you're a virgin or not."

"I want things to work out with Derek, though."

"Then fall for him," Lorelei says. "Take a chance."

**\-----**

The next day they check out and have a simple breakfasr at a diner before heading back to Beacon Hills. They drive up to Lorelei and Axel's house and stay for a cup of coffee before heading on to the Hale house. It's mostly empty but that's hardly a surprise on a sunday afternoon.

"Talia and Melissa went on a movie date," Stiles' dad says when they ask him. "And Scott's pack all decided to meet at Lydia's today."

"What about Cora and Laura?" Derek asks.

"They're wolfing around the forest."

Stiles thinks it's funny his dad can say that and make it sound like something utterly normal.

"And you? Why did you decide to stay here alone?"

John smiles widely. "I wanted to surprise you with some good news."

Both Derek and Stiles look at him expectantly. His dad is obviously enjoying the suspense.

"Come on, tell us, dad!" Stiles almost yells.

"My case has been dismissed from court," he says. "Peter convinced the judge that since lots of people use passports they got when still registered as neutral, there was no reason to suspect I was hiding you when I went to get your passport."

Stiles almost jumps from excitement, hugging his father tight. "Oh my god! That's excellent!"

Stiles laughs until he cries and then that becomes a full on sobbing fest because he's so relieved. It's like his body can finally calm down, completely unwind, and enjoy the fact that he's here with his dad and that's not gonna change. Derek leaves them alone, feeling like an intruder in the scene.

"I was so worried, dad," he sobs as his father leads him to the living room where they can sit. "I don't know what I would've done if you'd have gone to jail for me."

"Hey, hey, it's fine," John soothes him.

They hug for some time until Stiles hears some commotion outside. He asks his dad about it but the older man just shrugs.

"It's more than fine," Stiles says, wiping his eyes. "I mean, I have awesome friends, an adorable boyfriend and you're off the hook which means we can… move… to…"

His father's face falls and he places a hand on Stiles'.

"I know you don't want to," he says. "But I still think it's for the best."

Stiles nods. "It still sucks though."

"It'll be okay," his dad insists. "The company I'll be working for is in the outskirts of the city, so we can live close by to some werewolf relatives of Derek."

"That's just gonna be awkward if any of them is as hot as Derek," Stiles says, half-smiling. His father grins and punches his shoulder lightly.

"Don't let Derek know you only like him for his looks," he says. "It'll break his heart."

Little by little, the house fills up again with people. Melissa and Talia return from their date first and not long after Cora and Laura appear at the door, laughing and cleaning dead leaves and twigs from each other's hair. Scott, Isaac and Allison arrive last, carrying several boxes of pizza with them. A couple of weeks ago, Stiles would think Scott had bought too much pizza. Today, he knows he needs to eat fast and take a couple of slices or the werewolves will have eaten them all by the time he's finishing his first slice.

Stiles divides his time among the pack, his dad, and Derek. Scott's pack is busy planning a party ("It's not a farewell party," Lydia explains. "It's a 'until we see you again' party because we will see you again") in which Cora is happy to help. His dad sells most of their furniture and basically gets everything ready for their move. Stiles thought he would spend the whole week in a constant state of melancholy, but that's impossible when he's around so many people that care for him.

Peter and Malia return to San Francisco, but not before Erica has a long talk with Malia about how she can count on them. Always.

Derek's there when Stiles wakes up and when he goes to bed. He seems to be uncannily attuned to Stiles' emotions. The best is when they both watch the sunset in silence. During the day Derek has to work on his translations and Stiles spends time with Scott's pack. It feels like the calm after the storm. The nicest day is when they all go to a farmer's market and the pack splits as they look for different things. Stiles spends most of the time with Scott. Just Scott, since Allison is with Lydia and Isaac and Jackson took off to somewhere. It's a great reminder of how awesome a person Scott is. They talk about everything and anything.

The party takes place two days before Stiles and his father leave, and it's quite the big affair. Several members of Talia's pack come over and one of them even brings a huge cake. Stiles is excited both about the cake and about the person who brings it. He's an omega werewolf with his own business. He makes cakes (exclusively for delivery for now) and even though technically his wife, a lean alpha with ebony skin, owns the company, he takes care of all the business aspects of it.

"I even hired a human omega as an accountant," he says happily. "He has a keeper, not a wife, but she's very open minded."

The sun is almost rising the next day when the party is officially over, and by then the only people remaining are Scott's pack and Derek. Jackson and Lydia lie in a hammock they installed the day before. Erica and Boyd sandwiched Danny when he complained he was cold. Allison and Isaac both hug Scott like he's a teddy bear.

Stiles and Derek are cocooned inside a blanket when the sound of a door opening wakes Derek up. Stiles shifts in his sleep but doesn't wake as Talia walks from the door and hands Derek his phone. Derek takes it, confused, and unlocks it to find an e-mail he had been expecting for a while. He smiles at his mother, who smiles back.

"Are you sure it's ok?" He asks her. She nods.

"It'll do you good," she says.

**\-----**

"I can't believe I willingly agreed to sit by you on a four hour flight," his dad says as they walk to their seats on the plane.

"You're gonna fall asleep as soon as the plane takes off anyway," Stiles counters.

They had left the Hale house at 9 that morning. All of Scott's pack had been there to see Stiles off. He was sure he still looked a little bit wrecked from all the crying but he didn't care.

"Huh," his father says. "I think I messed up."

"Why?" Stiles asks, worried. He finally got their hand luggage to fit in the overhead compartment and was about to take his seat.

"Well, you've got the window seat but I've got the hallway seat so that means someones will take the middle seat."

Stiles groans. "Just take the middle seat, we'll tell the whoever's there to take the other one."

"What if he wants the window seat?" his father asks.

"Then he can have it. I want to fly with you," Stiles says, honest. Call him childish but after almost having his father sent to prison, he doesn't want to let go of him.

"Then I want the window seat."

Stiles turns towards the voice that said that, recognizing it instantaneously. Derek is behind five more passengers still trying to fit their hand luggage somewhere. He turns to look at his father's smug grin.

"You knew!" he accuses.

"I helped plan it," his father admits.

"Why? How?"

"Sit down," his father says. "Let Derek explain once he gets here."

Stiles takes the middle seat. Derek tells him he was joking but Stiles insists. "That way I can be next to the both of you. You also won't mind if I lean over to look out the window."

"Not at all," Derek grins.

"So," Stiles starts. "You were going to explain why you're here."

Derek's smile is playful. "I got a job in Mexico City," he admits. "I'm gonna be a teacher at an university."

Stiles flails his hands in excitement, almost hitting his dad.

"That's awesome! Are you gonna live with us?"

"The school's giving me my own place," Derek says. "I'll have to room with another foreign teacher but she's a banshee so at least I won't have to hide."

"A banshee? Wow. I wish I knew a banshee."

Derek looks at him weird. "Didn't Lydia tell you?"

"Didn't Lydia tell me what?"

"She did," his father says. "But he could see you working out when she did so he completely ignored her."

Stiles grumbles that it's unfair for anyone to expect him to pay attention to anything when Derek is working out nearby, but he cheers up quick enough.

"Well, Derek," John says. "Get ready for four hours of Stiles in close quarters. I hope you brought headphones."

"Har, har, dad," Stiles says. "You know you love me."

His father turns at him with a fond expression. "Of course."

He laughs timidly, turning his face and finding Derek on the other side, also smiling sort of stupidly at him. A silence falls upon the three of then as the plane takes off. Once the captain announces that they can take off their seatbelts, Stiles turns to Derek.

"So," he says. "What do you think of omega representation in mass media?"

Derek laughs. "I don't think four hours is gonna be enough for us to discuss that."

"Oh, God, you two were made for each other," John says. "Wake me up when we get there."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rape/non-con elements: Human omegas are often mentioned as having little to no agency over their bodies. Stiles fears he is going to be taken advantage by Scott's pack but he isn't. Harris does manage to, later on, but he's stopped by Victoria and Chris.
> 
> There's probably going to be an epilogue or second part to this, but I'm not making any promises.
> 
> Thanks for your kudos and comments. :)
> 
> You can follow me in tumblr [here](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ashleightweets).


End file.
